40 Anos
by aposentada
Summary: Continuação de Ever Dream. Porque, às vezes, mesmo depois do final feliz, a vida não é sempre um mar de rosas. [RonDraco, mpreg]
1. Parte I

**Título**: 40 Anos  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Beta-reader**: Ivinne  
**Classificação**: Yaoi - Humor/Drama/Romance - PG-13  
**Ship**: Ron/Draco  
**Resumo**: Continuação de Ever Dream. Porque, às vezes, mesmo depois do final feliz, a vida não é sempre um mar de rosas. Parte 1/5.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu teria tido um ataque de nervos por estresse há muito mais tempo xD Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.  
**Avisos**: Slash, mpreg... e um pouco de fluffy, porque eu sou humana, apesar de tudo :)  
**Nota**: Para Honey, Loony e Beatriz, que gentilmente me aguentaram enquanto eu escrevia isso. Thank ya.

**40 Anos**

**Parte I – Thomas**

No início, existia apenas um silêncio profundo e tranqüilo que só era quebrado ocasionalmente por risos e, às vezes, uma voz irritada. Nos primeiros dias, ele ouviu muitas vozes e rostos diferentes que olhavam para ele no berço e o pegavam no colo. Ele não se sentia assustado, até porque passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo.

Depois de algum tempo, os rostos e vozes diferentes extinguiram-se, e Thomas ficou apenas com o silêncio novamente. Enquanto dormia, seus sonhos eram coloridos; sua mente tinha poucas lembranças. Quando acordava, ele não gostava do silêncio que o fizera dormir tanto. Ele olhava para o teto e ao redor, que nada mais era do que formas vagas e cheias de luz. Seus olhos azuis esbarravam nas coisinhas penduradas acima dele, pequenos brinquedinhos e bichinhos de pelúcia.

Eram os primeiros dias de uma existência simples.

Quando o silêncio finalmente se quebrava, seu pequeno coração acelerava-se e ele olhava para os lados, agitado, até ver alguém acima dele, apoiado no berço. Ele o pegava no colo e, sentado na cama, alimentava-o. Thomas gostava daquilo. Depois de esvaziar a mamadeira, ele era balançado de um lado para o outro suavemente, enquanto uma voz cantarolava algo. Enquanto o sono vinha, Thomas ouvia vagamente as batidas do coração dele. Aquele ritmo despertava lembranças nele, mas logo elas se dissolviam entre os sonhos coloridos. Thomas sabia que tinha uma ligação profunda com aquele homem de cabelos claros, mas não sabia o que era. Ainda faltava tempo até que ele entendesse a palavra pai.

Havia também o homem de cabelos vermelhos e pintinhas engraçadas no rosto. Ele também o alimentava e ninava, mas, quando encostava a cabeça no peito dele, Thomas não reconhecia as batidas do coração como acontecia com o homem loiro, mas reconhecia a voz e os risos, lembranças de antes de seu nascimento.

E assim o tempo foi passando. Ele começou a dormir menos e a acordar de repente no meio da noite, assustado com ruídos. Nessas ocasiões, ele ouvia muitos resmungos e frases como "Vai você agora", ditas num tom um pouco irritado. Ele crescia e rapidamente aprendeu a ficar sentado, o que pareceu deixar o homem ruivo muito feliz, porque ele o cobriu de beijos e começou a jogá-lo para o alto, fazendo Thomas rir até que o homem loiro chegasse e desse um berro fenomenal.

Depois, ele começou a engatinhar. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que uma mulher começou a cuidar dele. Ela era velha, tinha cabelos vermelhos salpicados de fios brancos e estava sempre rindo. Ela havia dito que era sua avó. Thomas gostava dela. Na casa dela, ele sempre tentava brincar com um garoto de cabelos muito pretos, mas ele era maior e nunca ria. Depois de algum tempo, Thomas se afastava e ia engatinhar até junto da mulher de cabelos vermelhos e brancos.

O tempo parecia passar depressa. Ele agora ficava bastante tempo com sua avó, e só via os _pais_ (havia aprendido essa palavra há pouco tempo e a achava engraçada) de noite ou então de manhã bem cedo. Eles estavam agora apressados e angustiados, e toda vez que eles o deixavam com sua avó, seu pai de cabelos ruivos o puxava dos braços do loiro e o abraçava como se estivesse indo embora para sempre. Isso deixava Thomas assustado e nervoso, e sua avó agora ficava com ele no colo durante muito tempo, tentando acalmá-lo.

Ele ainda não tinha um ano, mas sabia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer.

Naquele dia, Thomas só acordou quando já estavam chegando na casa de sua avó. O céu ainda estava escuro e fazia frio. Ele ouviu um rangido e depois a voz de sua avó. Estava agitada. Alguém pegou uma manta e o cobriu desajeitadamente, enquanto o ajeitava no colo.

Foi quando ele olhou no fundo daqueles olhos cinzentos e sentiu a pior sensação que experimentara até então: o simples e puro medo da morte.

O dono daqueles olhos tremia enquanto lhe dava um beijo na testa. Seu outro pai se adiantou e também o beijou e afagou seus cabelos. Em seguida, eles o passaram para os braços da avó e começaram a se afastar. Apavorado por aquela sensação, Thomas tentou dizer que eles não fossem embora, que ficassem com ele; mas, como ele ainda não sabia falar, tudo o que se ouviu foram alguns murmúrios infantis agoniados.

Seus pais desapareceram no ar. Thomas levou apenas alguns segundos para começar a chorar.

* * *

Thomas ficou durante muito tempo na casa da avó.

No início, ele chorava o dia inteiro. Queria os pais de volta. A avó tentava acalmá-lo com brinquedos e canções, mas ele só chorava ainda mais. Só melhorava quando a avó dava-lhe leite e ninava-o, balançando-o num ritmo que lembrava os pais e fazendo-o adormecer.

Mas, no dia seguinte, começava tudo de novo.

Com o passar do tempo, ele foi se acostumando à ausência e começou a chorar menos. Agora ele ficava na sala, quieto, junto com o garoto de cabelos bem pretos que sua avó chamava de David. Thomas ficava brincando com algum chocalho ou qualquer coisa que fizesse barulho, mas David ficava só parado olhando para ele. Depois de um tempo, cansava-se de fazer aquilo e levantava-se para ir quase correndo atrás da sua avó. Era então que Thomas largava o chocalho e ficava olhando para David, imaginando como ele conseguia fazer aquilo.

Mas só depois de umas seis ou sete repetições de cenas parecidas com essa que Thomas tentou se levantar e andar.

Depois de várias tentativas frustradas e quedas, ele conseguiu se levantar e se agarrar no sofá. Então, imitando David, ele movia suas perninhas e tentava se mover. Ele caiu muito no começo, mas depois de algumas semanas, já conseguia andar muito bem agarrado no sofá.

Ele começou, então, a tentar andar como David, sem a ajuda do sofá. Sua avó, contente, ajudava-o segurando-o enquanto ele dava passos indecisos, mas quando ela o soltava e dizia para ele andar sozinho, ele sempre tropeçava e ia parar no chão frio.

E os seus pais não voltavam. Thomas começava a se acostumar com a idéia vaga e nebulosa em sua mente de criança que dizia que eles não iriam voltar mais. Ele não pensava que eles tivessem morrido ou então que estivessem muito doentes. Achava que o haviam abandonado, e pensava o que teria feito para que os pais tivessem ido embora. Os choros recomeçaram, e ele dormia pouco à noite.

Numa manhã de rara trégua, ele estava andando sozinho agarrado no sofá. David havia ido embora uma semana antes, levado por um homem de cabelos escuros como ele e uma marca na testa. Agora ele não tinha mais os olhares vazios dele para observá-lo cair seguidas vezes.

Ele ouviu a voz de sua avó ao longe. Ele dizia coisas como "realmente, você não está muito bem", "não, vir pela lareira não, de forma alguma", "ele chorou muito" e "ah, sim, Thomas está na sala".

Ele estava tão concentrado em terminar o percurso agarrado no sofá que nem percebeu a menção ao seu nome. Foi andando devagar, segurando-se bem e deu a última volta na curva do sofá. Ergueu a cabeça para ver se alguém tinha visto a façanha.

O susto que levou quando viu os pais parados não muito longe dele foi tão grande que ele se desequilibrou e caiu sentado no chão.

Eles estavam diferentes. O loiro estava pálido e parecia fraco ao se apoiar no ruivo, que tinha uma mão enfaixada. Ambos tinham uma expressão de admiração no rosto e estavam sorrindo para ele. Sorrindo.

"Ele está andando?" – perguntou o de cabelos claros, como uma voz que parecia um sopro fraco.

"Por enquanto, só apoiado em alguma coisa" – respondeu sua avó, sorridente.

Ainda com a expressão admirada no rosto, o de cabelos vermelhos sacudiu a cabeça, murmurando algo como "não acredito que perdi isso". De repente, abaixou-se e colocou os joelhos no chão, erguendo as mãos para ele.

"Vem, Thomas."

Thomas olhou para os lados. Aqueles olhos cinzentos que haviam estado cheios de medo agora brilhavam como se ele estivesse achando aquilo engraçado. Um pouco atrás, sua avó o encorajava com seu sorriso.

Ele ergueu suas mãozinhas, agarrou o sofá e levantou-se. Olhou de novo para o pai de cabelos claros. Sentado numa cadeira, ele não desviara o olhar brilhante dele.

"Vem, Thomas, vem."

Ele deu alguns passos ainda agarrado no sofá e então olhou para o chão, o mesmo no qual tinha caído tantas vezes. Depois olhou para frente e seu pai com as mãos esticadas, chamando-o. Ele parecia contente, tão contente...

Ele largou o sofá e deu passos hesitantes e desajeitados em direção ao pai. Por uma vez, pensou que ia cair, mas a idéia de que seus pais não ficassem felizes com ele foi mais forte e ele se equilibrou de novo, terminando o pequeno percurso andando mais rápido, antes de cair nos braços do pai.

Os pais o abraçaram e encheram-no de beijos contentes e aliviados. Eles estavam juntos de novo, e Thomas estava feliz. Nada os separaria novamente.

Ele faria um ano dali a uma semana.

* * *

"Eu acho que Thomas está com ciúmes" – disse Draco de repente.

Ron levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele parecendo ter uma interrogação no meio da testa.

"Eu" – repetiu Draco, bem devagar, como se Ron fosse surdo – "acho que Thomas está com ciúmes."

"Com ciúmes de quê?"

"De _quem _seria mais adequado."

Ron parecia completamente perdido. Draco respirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava como alguém tão obtuso e distraído pudesse ser auror.

Não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.

"Pensa um pouco, Ron. Quem foi que acabou de chegar e roubar o posto de Thomas como príncipe da casa?"

Ron franziu a testa enquanto pensava. Draco se esticou na cama e tentou relaxar. Aquilo iria demorar.

"Você acha..." – começou Ron, uns cinco minutos depois – "... que o Thomas está com ciúmes do... não, não, acho que não. O Victor é só um bebê!"

No meio deles, um menino de dez dias dormia profundamente sem nem perceber que era assunto da conversa.

"Por que não?" – perguntou Draco, virando-se para ele – "Thomas foi filho único durante quase sete anos. Agora, chegou um irmão que está monopolizando as atenções."

"Claro, porque ele é um bebê!"

"Então" – continuou Draco, ignorando o comentário de Ron – "ele perdeu o posto de príncipe. Está morto de ciúmes."

"Não, ele não está! Ele está sendo bem bonzinho, na verdade."

"Ron" – começou Draco, com um tom de voz impaciente de quem sabe que está certo e que não vai ceder – "qual foi o primeiro comentário que Thomas fez quando viu o irmão?"

"Ah, Draco, isso é irrelevante."

"Não, não é. Diga, qual foi?"

"Ele disse que ele era feio e esquisito" – cedeu Ron, irritado – "Mas isso não tem a menor importância! Victor tinha acabado de nascer e estava todo vermelho e encolhido. E Thomas é uma criança de seis anos!"

"E você lembra o que foi que ele fez quando você disse que ele era igualzinho quando nasceu?"

Ron ficou em silêncio.

"Você lembra?" – insistiu Draco.

"Sim. Ele fez cara feia e saiu batendo o pé."

"Então" – disse Draco, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Ron ficou em um silêncio amuado por algum tempo.

"Está bem" – falou de repente – "ele está com ciúmes."

"Que bom que você reconhece" – comentou Draco, calmamente – "E você sabe que a culpa disso é sua, não sabe?"

"O quê?"

"Você mimou Thomas desde que ele nasceu."

"_Eu_ mimei Thomas?" – perguntou Ron, estupefato – "Não era eu que corria atrás dele nos parquinhos para ele não se machucar."

"Eu só fazia isso quando ele era muito pequeno" – defendeu-se Draco – "Mas você sempre deu tudo o que ele queria e agora ele está assim."

"Eu não mimei o Thomas" – afirmou Ron, com um certo tremor na voz.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Você já fez a besteira. Agora temos que tentar equilibrar as coisas. Não vai ser bom se eles crescerem se detestando."

Depois desse último comentário profético, voltou suas atenções para o ainda adormecido Victor.

"Eu não mimei o Thomas" – repetiu Ron para si mesmo – "Eu não mimei."

Draco não lhe deu atenção.

* * *

Thomas atravessou a barreira e não esperou os pais para continuar. Empurrando com certa dificuldade o carrinho com o seu malão, começou a andar em direção a plataforma lotada de gente.

"Thomas!" – berrou uma voz afobada.

Ele virou-se. Seus pais vinham correndo em direção a ele, carregando Victor junto.

"O que deu em você para sair correndo?" – perguntou Ron, parando para respirar melhor. O dia estava muito quente.

"São quase 11 horas" – justificou-se ele, olhando para os pés.

Olhou para Draco. Ele parecia irritado. Ficara a manhã inteira tentando apressá-los, em vão. Só para tirar Victor da cama ele demorara vinte minutos.

"Vamos logo" – disse ele, quase bufando, puxando Victor pela mão.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Thomas já estava devidamente instalado em uma cabine, Ron aproximou-se para fazer as últimas recomendações. Ele estava fazendo recomendações desde que a carta de Hogwarts tinha chegado.

"Thomas" – começou ele, nervoso – "por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira."

"Tá, pai." – concordou Thomas, enfastiado com essa conversa repetitiva.

"Seja legal com seus coleguinhas."

"Tá, pai."

"Faça seus deveres."

"Vou fazer."

"Escreva toda semana."

"Tá."

"E" – acrescentou Draco, surgindo do nada ao lado de Ron e sobressaltando os dois – "faça companhia ao David."

Thomas franziu a testa. _Aquela _recomendação em especial ninguém tinha feito antes.

"Por quê?"

Seus pais trocaram um olhar muito rápido e um pouco tenso. Nessa hora, um apito soou, indicando que o trem estava prestes a partir.

"Por quê?" – repetiu Thomas.

"Porque sim" – disse Draco apressadamente – "Ele precisa."

Ron passou rapidamente as mãos nos cabelos de Thomas antes de se afastar junto com Draco para mais longe do trem, que já começava a se mexer. Antes que ele ganhasse velocidade, ele viu seus pais acenando para ele e Victor pulando de um lado para outro e mexendo os braços, aparentemente tentando se despedir dele. Idiota.

Só sentou-se quando os borrões que haviam se tornado os pais e o irmão tivessem desaparecido completamente. Passou os olhos pela cabine vazia, entediado. Foi quando ouviu passos se aproximando e, pouco depois, a porta se abriu.

Os olhos azuis vazios de David o encararam, não transmitindo nenhum sentimento em especial, mas a vermelhidão do seu rosto traía sua irritação. Atrás dele, havia um malão.

Thomas suspirou. Por que ele ia fazer companhia justamente a David Potter?

* * *

"Thomas?"

"O quê?"

"Você é a porra de um fenômeno."

Thomas abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. David jamais falava palavrões. Jamais, apesar do seu estilo extravagante e – porque não dizer – _afetado_. Ele só falava palavrões quando estava muito, muito, mas muito irritado.

E quando estava bêbado. Como no caso presente.

"Como?" – perguntou calmamente, tentando reunir seus neurônios. Ainda não estava bêbado, mas estava chegando lá.

David não respondeu de imediato. Sentou-se despreocupadamente na sua cama no dormitório do quinto ano e brincou com a garrafa de uísque de fogo que conseguira, certamente de alguma forma ilegal. Alguns metros adiante, James Wilson havia apagado na cama, aparentemente em coma alcoólico.

"Eu estava pensando" – começou de repente – "Eu nasci sete meses depois do casamento dos meus pais. Se eu pensar que minha existência começou na noite de núpcias deles, eu nasci prematuro. Mas, pelas fotos de bebê que eles me mostraram, eu pareço muito fortinho. Não é estranho?"

Thomas rolou os olhos para o teto. David falava como se estivesse exibindo uma teoria brilhante.

"Mas você" – continuou ele, depois de tomar outro gole da garrafa – "é uma porra de um fenômeno. Você nasceu cinco meses depois do casamento dos seus pais!" – teve um breve ataque de riso, antes de terminar – "Impressionante."

Nesse momento, algo no cérebro de Thomas disse que era melhor tirar logo a garrafa de David, e foi isso que ele fez. O outro não reclamou, só continuou desfiando sua teoria.

"Você era gordinho também quando era pequeno, eu vi. Você não nasceu prematuro, não nasceu mesmo, cara."

"David, pára com isso."

"Seus pais já falaram disso com você?" – perguntou David, repentinamente sério.

"Não, claro que não."

"Mas você pensou sobre isso, não é?" – perguntou David incisivamente.

Era impressão de Thomas ou suas bochechas estavam ficando quentes?

"Às vezes" – respondeu vagamente.

David ficou brincando com a garrafa por algum tempo.

"Pais são engraçados" – recomeçou – "Eles falam para nós nos comportarmos, fazermos todos os deveres de casa, sermos legais com os outros, mas, quando eles foram estudantes, foram uns pestes." – fez uma breve pausa – "Lembra da detenção que eu peguei com a Sinistra?"

"Lembro."

"Eu tive que organizar os arquivos da escola, aquele monte de lixo. Tinha coisas interessantes lá que o meu pai nunca tinha contado. Ele não foi exatamente um aluno exemplar. E os seus pais também não."

"Como?"

"Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que lá não falta registros de detenções que eles pegaram por jogar azarações um no outro, não é?"

Thomas pensou nas brigas que já vira entre os pais. Quase sempre alguma coisa na casa explodia ou voava para se estraçalhar contra a parede ou algo assim. Isso quando um dos dois não saia machucado.

"Eu não duvido nada." – ouviu-se falando.

Aparentemente o que ele estava pensando estava muito na cara, porque David começou a rir.

"Seu lar é muito desarmônico, Thomas. Não sei como seus pais conseguem ter tantos filhos."

Seguramente, Thomas não queria saber.

"Não são tantos filhos. São só eu, Victor e a minha irmã."

"Por enquanto" – profetizou David – "Tenho a forte impressão de que mais pirralhos estão à caminho."

"Fecha essa boca" – mandou Thomas, sentindo um forte estremecimento interno. Quando haviam se mudado, ele havia ganhado um quarto só seu pela primeira vez desde que Victor nascera. Ele realmente não gostaria de perder esse privilégio.

"Guarda o que eu estou dizendo" – afirmou David, seguro – "Você ainda vai ter mais irmãos."

E pegou a garrafa de Thomas para tomar mais um gole.

* * *

Victor parecia feliz, muito feliz mesmo, quando Thomas entrou no quarto para ver os irmãos gêmeos recém-nascidos.

"Meus pais" – disse ele, aproximando-se do irmão mais velho – "gostaram do nome que eu falei."

Victor sempre falava "meus pais" como se fossem só dele, e não de Thomas também.

"O quê?" – perguntou Thomas, que não prestara atenção. Sua mente havia estado ocupada em amaldiçoar David e suas profecias malditas sempre corretas.

"Eles falaram que um dos gêmeos pode se chamar Jonathan, como eu falei" – explicou Victor – "Deve ser o mais velho."

"Que bom" – comentou Thomas, que não estava dando a mínima.

Os gêmeos estavam na cama perto do seu pai, que parecia cansado e sonolento com os olhos quase fechados. Eram duas coisinhas minúsculas e idênticas que faziam movimentos estranhos com os braços e as pernas de vez em quando. No braço de um deles, estava amarrada uma pequena fitinha vermelha para indicar que era o mais velho.

"O outro deve se chamar Ryan" – falou Victor, animado, sentando-se na cama – "Não é, pai?"

"É" – disse Draco, abrindo os olhos – "Ryan é um nome bonito. Julianne gosta dele."

A porta foi aberta de repente e a própria Julianne entrou, com seus cabelos cor de cobre meio despenteados.

"Papai fez lanche" – anunciou ela, séria – "Mandou dizer que quem não for lá agora vai ficar sem comer, tirando o papai."

As habilidades de Julianne em comunicação aos três anos de idade faziam Thomas achar muitas vezes que ela tinha uma inteligência maior do que a média.

Ao ouvir falar em comida, Victor pulou da cama e saiu do quarto quase correndo. Julianne andou calmamente até a cama e assumiu o lugar dele.

"O Victor é estranho, não é?" – perguntou ela.

"Eu sempre achei que ele tinha problemas mentais" – disse Thomas em voz baixa.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência, mas Thomas não levou à sério.

"Problemas mentais" – repetiu Julianne lentamente, tentando gravar a expressão na cabeça.

"É. Significa que ele é meio doido."

"Ele não é doido" – falou Draco de repente - "O único problema dele é que ele é uma duplicata de Ron."

"Duplicata?"

"É, Julianne. Parecido demais." – suspirou como se aquilo fosse um defeito terrível – "_Demais."_

Thomas tinha que concordar.

* * *

"Volta aqui, seu pirralho miserável!"

Victor correu e fechou a porta do quarto com estrépito para atrasar o irmão. Depois, desceu as escadas em disparada até chegar na sala, onde estava o pai absorvido na leitura do jornal e seus irmãos gêmeos brincando com algum brinquedinho no chão.

"Pai!" – gritou Victor, balançando um papel na mão direita – "O Thomas está..."

"Cala a boca!" – berrou Thomas, aparecendo na sala e partindo para cima de Victor, tentando pegar o papel.

Draco jogou o jornal no sofá e levantou-se do sofá para separar os dois com tamanha calma que parecia fazer aquilo todas as semanas.

"O Thomas está namorando!" – anunciou Victor pouco depois de ser jogado numa poltrona pelo pai, enquanto seu irmão foi colocado seguramente no outro lado da sala.

"Quem está namorando?" – perguntou Ron, aparecendo na sala vindo da cozinha, seguido por Julianne.

"O Thomas!"

"Vá se..."

"Se você terminar essa frase vai se arrepender amargamente, Thomas Alexander." – ameaçou Draco, usando um tom de voz tão frio que até Ron se assustou.

Thomas parou no meio da frase com uma expressão furiosa e murmurou algo que parecia com "eu já sou maior de idade".

"O que aconteceu, Victor?" – perguntou Draco, calmo novamente.

"Eu estava no _meu_ quarto quando vi um papel em cima da mesa. Eu peguei porque pensei, poxa, talvez fosse algum trabalho de escola do meu irmão."

"Seu..." – começou Thomas, parando quando Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência.

"Então" – recomeçou Victor, falando mais alto – "esse maníaco apareceu e tentou pegar o papel da minha mão. Eu tive que correr para me defender."

"E onde a namorada entra nisso?"

"Ah, eu dei uma olhadinha na carta e era de uma garota" – disse Victor como se espiar coisas dos outros fosse algo comum para ele – "e tinha umas coisas escritas... meio..."

"Meio..."

"Estranhas."

Thomas começou a corar.

"Eu juro que não tem nenhuma pornografia ali."

Draco adiantou-se, pegou o papel das mãos de Victor e começou a dobrá-lo meticulosamente.

"Por que você não nos contou sobre sua namorada, Thomas?" – perguntou ele, concentrado no papel.

Depois de quase vinte anos e cinco crianças, Draco havia aprendido um bocado de psicologia infanto-juvenil. Era por causa isso que Thomas estava ficando apavorado. Por alguma estranha razão, o fato do pai não o olhar dava mais medo do que os olhares gelados dele.

"Não era nada sério" – murmurou, olhando para o chão.

Depois de terminar de dobrá-lo cuidadosamente, Draco jogou o papel para Thomas.

"Se não tem nenhuma pornografia aí, que coisas estranhas são essas que Victor falou?"

"Não são coisas estranhas" – defendeu-se Thomas" – "o Victor é que é um analfabeto."

"Eu não sou!"

"Qual é o nome dela?" – perguntou Draco, ignorando o exaltado Victor.

"Alexia. É da Rússia, você sabe, o intercâmbio."

"Ela é puro-sangue?"

"Isso ainda tem importância?"

O olhar de Draco suavizou-se, e por um momento, quase pareceu que ele estava sorrndo.

"Não, eu acho que não."

"Então" – interrompeu Ron – "vocês quase se mataram por uma carta da namorada russa do Thomas?"

Ninguém respondeu de imediato. Sentado no chão com seu irmão, Jonathan batia as mãos e ria, como se aquilo estivesse sendo muito divertido. Ryan continuava concentrado no brinquedo.

"É" – confirmou Thomas, hesitante.

Silêncio.

"Vocês são dois idiotas" – disse Julianne de repente, exprimindo o pensamento geral, e depois voltou para a cozinha.

* * *

"Eu desisto" – anunciou David dramaticamente, entrando na sala – "Desculpe, Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, mas o filho de vocês está insuportável."

E jogou-se no sofá como se tivesse feito o esforço mais heróico da sua vida.

Draco olhou o relógio na parede, impaciente.

"Vai falar com ele, Ron."

"Eu já fui hoje de manhã, ele quase me enlouqueceu" – justificou-se Ron, fazendo uma careta – "Vai você."

"Nem pensar, já tive minha cota por hoje. Julianne, por favor?"

Sentada na poltrona com um vestido azul bufante e os cabelos presos em coque, Julianne fez uma cara desanimada.

"Eu já falei com ele ontem durante duas horas. Minha cabeça quase explodiu, pai."

Draco olhou ao redor, desconsolado com a falta de ajuda.

"Victor?"

"Ahn, eu?"

"Vai falar com o seu irmão e apressá-lo."

"Porque eu?" – perguntou Victor, meio revoltado – "Se o Thomas está tendo uma crise porque percebeu que a liberdade dele está prestes a acabar, o problema não é meu."

"Victor" – começou Ron, sem paciência para agüentar as idéias rebeldes do filho – "vai falar com o seu irmão agora e tira ele daquele quarto. Vai."

Sem escolha, Victor saiu batendo o pé de raiva, subiu as escadas correndo e empurrou com força a porta do quarto.

"David, eu já falei para você..."

Victor parou pouco depois da porta, deixando-a aberta. Queria que aquilo fosse o mais rápido possível. Ele já estava com dor de cabeça. Por sua vez, Thomas olhava para ele como se fosse algo de outro planeta. Victor percebeu com certo alívio que ele já estava completamente pronto.

"Você está sendo ridículo" – disse, sentindo-se como Julianne e seus comentários curtos e eficientes.

"O quê?"

"Você está sendo ridículo e está demorando tanto que daqui a pouco a noiva desiste."

"Eu não estou sendo ridículo" – afirmou Thomas, nervoso, enquanto alisava as vestes – "Eu só estou com certas... inseguranças."

Victor rolou os olhos para o teto, achando o irmão completamente estúpido.

"Thomas" – começou, tirando a calma necessária do fundo da sua alma – "há quanto tempo você conhece a Alexia?"

"Uns quatro anos."

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão noivos?"

"Um."

"Você a ama, não é?"

"Claro."

"Então" – começou Victor, a impaciência voltando – "porque você está com essa de _certas inseguranças_ agora?"

Thomas estava olhando o chão como se ele fosse muito interessante.

"Não sei" – disse lentamente – "Acho que é porque... digo... porque é agora, entendeu? Acho que eu não gosto muito de momentos realmente decisivos."

"Thomas, você ama ela, ela ama você, e isso é o que mais importa num casamento" – falou Victor, atravessando o quarto e pegando o irmão pelo braço – "Agora, você quer se casar, não quer?"

"Sim, eu quero, mas é algo..."

"Ah, cala a boca" – mandou Thomas, indo para a porta e o levando junto – "O seu principal problema foi que você sempre complicou muito as coisas. E agora vamos embora."

"Mas..."

"Vamos embora." – disse Victor, decidido a não deixar as inseguranças do irmão atrasarem ainda mais as coisas.

E eles foram para o casamento.


	2. Parte II

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Parte I.

**40 Anos**

**Parte II – Victor**

Draco Malfoy nunca gostou de crianças.

Como bruxo puro-sangue, ele sabia que um dia ele necessariamente teria que se casar e ter filhos, mas a idéia não o deixava muito feliz. Crianças eram umas pestes e davam um trabalho incrível para cuidar e educar. Apesar de saber que ele teria que ter filhos para garantir a continuidade do nome da família, ele torcia para que todo o trabalho sujo da criação não ficasse com ele.

Mas, então, começou a guerra e ele escolheu o lado errado. Para não acabar morto, ele fugiu e se abrigou junto à Ordem. Agora, o nome da sua família estava na lama, e a continuidade do sangue não significava muita coisa. Além disso, mesmo que ele tivesse vontade de ter filhos, ninguém são aceitaria casar com um ex-Comensal.

Então, chegou Ronald Weasley e sua maldita fertilidade e destruiu todas as perspectivas do futuro solitário e tranqüilo que ele esperava.

No início, apesar de todos os acordos pré-nupciais verbais que eles haviam feito sobre respeitar o espaço do outro e ceder para evitar discussões violentas que acabassem destruindo algo, muitas vezes Draco tinha uma enorme vontade de afogá-lo na pia do banheiro por algumas coisas que ele fazia. Seu humor variável também não ajudava. Portanto, nos primeiros meses, houve poucos dias que pudessem ser classificados como harmoniosos. E, quando as coisas pareciam estar melhorando, Ron perdeu a memória, e Draco quase enlouqueceu com os silêncios indiferentes, as brigas furiosas e as suas omissões. A confusão foi tamanha que às vezes parecia que sua mente iria se desintegrar. Aliás, quando pensou nessas terríveis semanas algum tempo depois, ele não entendia como isso não havia acontecido.

Quando Thomas nasceu, não se podia dizer que tudo havia se tornado um perfeito mar de rosas, mas as coisas melhoraram bastante. Entre a correria do trabalho e da guerra e cuidar de Thomas, sobrou bem pouco tempo para eles discutirem assuntos mundanos, como, por exemplo, a insistente recusa de Ron em arrumar o jornal depois que lia. Passaram quase um ano assim, com suas atividades básicas sendo correr de um lado para o outro, cuidar de Thomas e, quando sobrava tempo, se agarrarem em algum lugar escuso e longe de certos olhos infantis.

Foi quando, de uma maneira tão repentina que ele de certa forma achou que fosse um sonho, ele se viu no meio de uma batalha com pessoas morrendo a poucos metros dele, e ele mesmo sendo obrigado a lutar com todas as suas forças para não acabar como os cadáveres no chão. Ele sentia que suas forças estavam indo embora rapidamente, mas não cairia naquele momento; o próprio medo que sentia de não sair vivo dali o impedia daquilo.

Então, ele lutava. Mas com o passar lento das horas, a situação dos seus ferimentos foi ficando cada vez mais insustentável de agüentar, e a atmosfera pesada e nauseante só contribuía para piorar tudo. Sua condição foi ficando tal que, quando ele finalmente foi ao chão, foi derrubado por um simples Expelliarmus.

Depois do que pareceram alguns segundos tortuosos num túnel escuro cheio de gritos e choros infantis, ele acordou sobressaltado e completamente assustado num quarto escuro. Estivera em coma durante um mês.

Sair vivo de uma batalha sangrenta, sendo que você está desacordado e há muitos Comensais querendo ver você morto, era realmente um milagre. Draco sabia disso e, secretamente, era muito grato a qualquer divindade que tivesse feito aquilo. Nos meses que se seguiram, ele se dedicou com afinco à reconstrução, cuidava de Thomas com mais paciência e até era mais educado com Ron, que não entendia seu novo comportamento. Ninguém entendia, na verdade. Somente ele.

A reconstrução acabou, as feridas se fecharam e cicatrizaram, e Thomas crescia. Seu casamento com Ron, por mais incrível que às vezes parecesse para ele, havia se fortalecido e estava chegando a um ponto que Draco classificaria como estável. Claro que a vontade de afogá-lo na pia retornava às vezes, e que as brigas não eram raras, mas algumas vezes elas eram mais para acabar com o tédio do que outra coisa. Nessa situação, a vontade persistente e curiosa de ter mais um filho surgiu na sua cabeça.

Ele sabia que não podia controlar aquele tipo de coisa. Podia ter mais cinco filhos ou não ter mais nenhum. Aquilo não dependia da vontade dele ou de Ron.

Apesar disso, seu desejo acabou se realizando. Victor nasceu menos de dois anos depois.

* * *

"Vamos, Victor, seja bonzinho e coma."

"Ba-a, Bá."

"Vamos, seja um menino bonzinho."

"Ba bá, ba."

Dar comida a uma criança de um ano é algo que exige paciência, uma coisa que Ron não tinha em quantidade. Pela quinta vez em menos de meia hora, ele pensou seriamente em desistir.

"Victor, ajude o papai e coma, por favor."

"Bá, ba." – disse Victor, e não aceitou a comida.

Ron colocou o pratinho e a colher em cima da mesa, longe das mãos destrutivas de Victor, e foi para o quarto pedir ajuda a Draco.

"Ba, ba, bá."

Thomas levantou os olhos do livro que estivera lendo esparramado no sofá e olhou para o irmão caçula. Victor estava rindo e apontando para alguma coisa na mesa.

"Ba, ba..."

"O quê?"

"Ba, ba..."

Thomas olhou para cima da mesa. Além do pratinho de comida de Victor, havia um jornal desarrumado, um pacote de balas e um molho de chaves.

"Olha, eu não sei o que você está querendo."

"Ba, ba..."

Thomas pegou o livro e voltou a ler, tentando no possível ignorar os murmúrios sem sentido do irmão.

"Ba, ba... _bala_."

Thomas baixou o livro bem lentamente.

"O que você disse?"

"Bala" – repetiu Victor sorridente. E ainda arrematou: - "Quero. Quero bala."

Thomas colocou o livro em cima do sofá e foi até a cadeirinha onde o irmão estava sentado.

"Repete" – pediu, para ter certeza de que ele havia mesmo falado pela primeira vez.

"Quero" – começou Victor, separando bem as palavras, como se estivesse imitando alguém – "bala."

Thomas ficou uns segundos só olhando para ele. Depois virou-se e saiu correndo para o quarto dos pais.

"Ele está falando!" – gritou histericamente ainda no meio do caminho – "Falando!"

* * *

Quando Victor ouviu chamarem o seu nome, ele imediatamente gelou de medo. Desde que pegara o trem mais cedo, ele estava pensando naquele momento, mas não se sentia nervoso, somente ansioso. Mas agora...

Depois de alguns segundos, ele respirou fundo e abriu caminho pela pequena multidão. Com a plena consciência de que toda a escola estava olhando para ele naquele momento, andou até o banquinho, sentou-se e esperou, nervoso, que o professor Longbottom colocasse o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça dele.

Então, escuridão e silêncio.

"Interessante" – comentou de repente uma voz na cabeça dele – "Você é muito diferente do seu irmão."

Victor tentou esforçar-se para não ter nenhum pensamento sarcástico, em vão.

"Não me diga."

"Mas não me espanta" – continuou o Chapéu, com a infinita sabedoria de quem fazia isso há mais de mil anos – "Seus pais eram crianças muito diferentes quando foram selecionados, não devem ter mudado muito. Mas, vamos selecionar você."

Victor se mexeu nervoso no banco.

"Eu não quero ir para junto do meu irmão."

"E nem poderia ir" – retrucou o Chapéu – "Você não tem nenhuma característica da Corvinal. Não, não mesmo. É ousado e tem uma nobreza desajeitada... você me lembra muito Ronald Weasley."

"Todo mundo diz isso."

Foi então que o Chapéu falou (bem alto, Victor imaginou) a casa em que ele ficaria e o professor o tirou da sua cabeça. Enquanto caminhava com as pernas meio bambas para a mesa da Grifinória, ele tentava respirar mais devagar e pensava porque, afinal, se sentira nervoso – todos sempre haviam dito que ele era muito parecido com seu pai. Não havia como ser diferente.

Não mesmo.

* * *

Não é que Victor não estivesse acostumado. Ele já estava.

Desde que podia se lembrar, na maioria das vezes seu irmão o ignorava quando seus pais estavam perto e desdenhava dele quando eles estavam longe. Depois que ele recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, a principal preocupação dos seus pais residia na possibilidade que Thomas deixasse tranqüilamente que Victor fosse parar nas mãos de seus colegas mais violentos e sádicos. Por isso, pouco antes que eles fossem embora, os pais tiveram uma longa conversa com Thomas sobre duas coisas chamadas respeito e preocupação. Eles certamente conheciam o filho que tinham.

Depois daquilo, Thomas era sensato o suficiente para não deixar o irmão mais novo apanhar. Victor desconfiava que seu irmão havia ameaçado os colegas de outras casas para não mexerem com ele, porque nenhum incidente ocorreu por algum tempo. Só para compensar a boa ação, Thomas o ignorava completamente. Victor nunca havia feito o teste, mas achava que se aparecesse na frente dele sacudindo os braços, ele simplesmente continuaria andando sem demonstrar que havia visto nada. Irritado com tamanha frieza, ele decidiu dar o troco com as armas que tinha.

Na sua carta semanal, contou tudo para os pais. Incluindo as ameaças. Ele não sabia o que eles haviam feito a respeito, só sabia que Thomas havia ficado muito aborrecido. E acabara revogando a sua ameaça anterior aos colegas de ano.

Desde então, Victor tinha que literalmente suar todos os dias para escapar dos garotos do sétimo ano que perturbavam ele e seus colegas. Mesmo muito irritado, ele decidiu não dedurar novamente o irmão. Decidiu simplesmente encher o saco dele.

Bateu com força numa porta no quarto andar. Ele descobrira quatro dias antes, por acaso, que aquele canto meio esquecido da escola aparentemente era o lugar ideal para David Potter fazer várias coisas ilegais, que incluíam bebida e cigarros. E a possibilidade do irmão estar lá, juntamente com seus coleguinhas, era extremamente alta.

Bateu na porta. Ninguém atendeu nem fez qualquer barulho.

"Thomas?" – chamou, batendo de novo – "Thomas?"

Já ia chamar pela terceira vez quando alguém abriu a porta.

"Olá" – disse James Wilson com falsa naturalidade, que quase não indicava que ele estava quebrando várias regras de Hogwarts pouco antes.

"Olá" – disse Victor com o mesmo tom falso – "O meu irmão está aí, e eu quero entrar."

James voltou-se para dentro.

"Thomas, seu irmão está aqui e quer entrar aqui dentro."

"O quê?"

"Seu irmão está aqui, não me pergunta como. Quer entrar aqui."

"Nem pensar."

"Ei, Thomas" – chamou Victor, metendo a cabeça pela porta antes que James impedisse – "você lembra o que o papai falou que ia fazer se ele pegasse algum dos filhos dele fumando ou bebendo?"

Houve um silêncio profundo dentro da sala por alguns segundos, antes que fosse quebrado por uma risada histérica. Depois, Victor ouviu seu irmão pigarreando.

"Deixa ele entrar."

James, meio relutante, deu passagem e Victor entrou.

Thomas estava sentado em um pufe com um livro no seu colo, e estava olhando para ele de uma forma extremamente fria. Não muito longe dele, David ainda se sacudia de rir.

"Aquilo foi uma ameaça, não foi?" – perguntou, só para obter uma confirmação.

Ninguém respondeu, e ele voltou a rir histericamente. De repente, parou e ficou olhando para eles seriamente.

Foi nessa hora que Victor teve certeza absoluta que ele estava bêbado.

"Chantagem. Coisa feia, Victor."

"Eu só lembrei para ele o que papai falou um tempo atrás" – disse Victor, tentando passar o ar mais inocente que tinha.

"O que ele falou?" – perguntou David, curioso, virando-se para Thomas.

Os olhos azuis, quase prateados de Thomas estavam brilhando a ponto das pupilas quase se crisparem. Victor achava que isso lembrava alguém, mas não sabia quem era.

"Não te interessa" – disse, irritado.

David encostou-se na cadeira e olhou calmamente para ele.

"_Acushla _**(1)**, estou começando a ter certeza absoluta que sua família é muito desarmônica."

"Olha para seus pais antes de falar de famílias desarmônicas" – disse Thomas, agora parecendo quase rosnar – "E pára de me chamar assim."

"Eu não entendo porque você se recusa a discutir comigo as relações confusas da sua família" – disse David, aparentemente desistindo de disfarçar e pegando novamente a garrafa de uísque – "E minha família não é desarmônica. Meus pais se dão bem e não têm brigas violentas como os seus, e nem tem ideologias tão diferentes."

"Claro que eles não discutem" – respondeu Thomas, seco – "Um está na Inglaterra e outro na Irlanda. Mencionei que eles são separados?"

"E daí? Eu nunca os vi se desentendendo tão feio que quebrassem coisas da casa como os seus fazem."

Thomas não respondeu por alguns segundos, mais calmo, com os olhos voltando à frieza natural. Victor pensou o quanto ele teria contado do casamento dos pais para David, e vice-versa.

"Então porque eles se separaram?"

"Sei lá. Incompatibilidade de gênios, rejeição à monogamia, ou talvez só saco cheio. Não sei."

Victor ouviu uma risadinha atrás dele e só então lembrou que James ainda estava ali.

Em algum lugar, um relógio bateu as horas.

"Hora do jantar" – falou David, feliz, levantando-se com surpreendente facilidade para quem estava bêbado, e começando a andar em direção à porta.

"Espera, você não pode ir jantar assim" – lembrou-o Thomas, levantando-se também e depois se dirigindo à Victor – "E o que você queria comigo?"

"Nada" – respondeu Victor, sorridente – "Só queria encher seu saco."

Thomas continuou olhando para ele. Durante alguns segundos, Victor achou que as pupilas estavam se crispando de novo, mas era só impressão. No momento seguinte, ele estava indo para a porta atrás de David e James, parecendo meio contrafeito.

"Você não pode ir assim para o jantar, David."

"Ora, _acushla_, eu estou ótimo. Não precisa agir como os meus pais."

"Eu já falei" – ralhou Thomas, aborrecido, num tom tão alto que Victor ouviu perfeitamente mesmo uns cinco metros atrás deles – "para não me chamar assim, droga!"

* * *

Ron sentiu que havia um grande problema à vista quando Victor começou a chegar tarde em casa. Não que Victor fosse o tipo de pessoa que tivesse um grande respeito às regras de convivência, mas ele nunca chegara tão tarde em casa antes. Draco tentava pressioná-lo com perguntas praticamente todas as horas do dia, mas Victor não cedia. Falava somente que saía com os amigos. Mas eles sabiam que não era verdade.

Julianne, por ser especialmente próxima a Victor, foi selecionada para descobrir as causas dos atrasos do irmão. Em poucos dias ela voltou com resultados: disse que Victor não tinha dito nada, mas ela tinha quase certeza que ele estava namorando.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Victor confirmasse essa hipótese ao falar isso na mesa do jantar. E mais: que pretendia apresentar a moça à família.

Draco ficou bastante contente. Victor nunca tivera uma namorada séria na escola, e o fato de trazer a garota para conhecer a família significava algum compromisso, talvez até um casamento. Ron achava essa idéia esperançosa demais, mas era provável que ela fosse influenciada pelo imenso desejo de Draco que Victor tivesse vergonha na cara e se emancipasse.

Apesar de se esforçar sinceramente para pensar que aquilo era um bom sinal do amadurecimento de Victor, Ron não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo não era boa coisa.

E não era. Num belo dia, Victor anunciou, como se aquilo fosse apenas um detalhe, que a namorada era trouxa.

Apesar de ter feito notáveis avanços, Draco nunca deixou de ter muitos sentimentos contrários a trouxas. Ele realmente se esforçava para tratar os mestiços bem e falar com eles sem fazer caretas, e com alguns tinham relações realmente cordiais, quase de amizade. Harry, por exemplo, era padrinho de Thomas, e Draco nunca falou uma palavra contra a aproximação dele e de David. Mas, quando se falava de trouxas, era outra história. Draco evitava discutir esse assunto, mas para Ron era bem claro que ele ainda achava que trouxas deviam ficar em seu próprio mundo, e os bruxos no deles.

Portanto, a reação dele quando Victor disse que sua namorada era trouxa não foi nada positiva. Na verdade, poucas vezes Ron o viu tão colérico. Sua briga com Victor foi quase violenta, e ele deixou bem claro que seria completamente contra a presença da moça na casa dele, e, se Victor insistisse e quisesse se casar, ele teria que tomar medidas extremamente radicais. Ele não precisava falar com todas as letras que o deserdaria. Victor entendia muito bem mensagens subliminares.

Demorou pouquíssimo tempo para que a briga de Draco com Victor se estendesse para uma discussão com Ron. Para ser mais preciso, alguns minutos. Ron, que achava toda aquela história de não-mistura entre trouxas e bruxos uma enorme bobagem, ficou furioso quando Draco deu a entender que deserdaria Victor se ele casasse, e disse com todas as letras para o esposo que não o acompanharia se ele realmente fizesse isso. Assim, eles acabaram tendo a primeira discussão realmente feia em anos. Victor, por sua vez, resolveu dividir uma casa com alguns amigos, e foi embora poucos dias depois. Não falava mais com Draco.

Durante alguns meses, aconteceu uma divisão violenta na família. Ron estava completamente do lado de Victor. Thomas achava que Victor havia ido longe demais quando resolvera ir daquela forma contra o pai, mas não apoiava a deserdação. Julianne era da mesma posição, mas entendia as razões de Draco, e, nas semanas iniciais, foi a pessoa que mais conversava com ele. Jonathan e Ryan haviam acabado de entrar em Hogwarts e estavam completamente confusos a respeito.

Pouco antes do Natal, Victor foi sem avisar para casa. Com uma expressão completamente segura, anunciou que tinha uma notícia importante. Ron convencera um relutante Draco a ir ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, embora não estivesse com um bom pressentimento. E, novamente, não era boa coisa. Victor anunciou, na presença de toda a família, que Jane, sua namorada, estava grávida.

Ron não teve tempo para ficar chocado com a notícia que seria avô. Seu primeiro pensamento foi ver qual seria a reação de Draco. Ele estava muito pálido, ainda mais do que de costume. Parecia que ele iria desmaiar, mas Ron sabia que ele estava lívido de raiva. Se Jane estava grávida, provavelmente ela e Victor teriam que se casar.

Contrariando suas expectativas, ele não expulsou Victor de casa. Ele simplesmente se levantou e foi para o quarto pensar. Naquela noite, ele não falou mais com Ron nem com qualquer um dos filhos. Ele estava numa cilada e tinha que pensar desesperadamente para escapar dela.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu naquela noite. No seu lado, Draco pensava o que fazer. Do seu, Ron tentava não ceder à idéia persistente de que Draco seria capaz de deserdar Victor e, conseqüentemente, dividir a família irreversivelmente. Talvez nem o próprio casamento, que, apesar de tudo, parecera a ele algo sólido por muitos anos, resistisse.

Repentinamente, pareceu a Ron que não conhecia a pessoa com quem dividia a cama há vários anos. Será que Draco ainda era tão frio para fazer algo assim?

Não era. Ron sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro pouco antes do amanhecer. Quando se virou, ele percebeu que Draco estava angustiado. Ele se aproximou e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro, como se apenas precisasse de conforto. Eles ficaram algum tempo daquela forma, apenas ouvindo as respirações um do outro.

Pouco depois, Draco falou que aceitava o casamento.

Ron achou que nunca tinha sentido um alívio tão abençoado.

* * *

De certa forma, Ron achava que o encontro entre as duas famílias podia ter sido muito pior.

A idéia inicial havia partido de Julianne, que achava que seria ótimo que eles conhecessem logo a família da noiva, e todos rapidamente concordaram com entusiasmo, ansiosos para que não houvesse mais motivos para outra divisão na família. Draco não era entusiasta da idéia, mas aceitou. Victor concordou imediatamente, lógico.

O almoço foi no primeiro domingo de janeiro. Jane era uma moça tímida e reservada, com cabelos loiros muito cacheados. Era filha única, e seus pais tinham um jeito estranho, meiohippie, que Draco detestou a primeira vista. Eles pareceram adorar tudo na família do genro, desde a casa ("Bem aquecida, você não acha, Robert?"), os gêmeos ("Eles são tão bonitinhos!") e até o cabelo de Draco ("É incrível, é lindo!"). O mais estranho de tudo era o fato de eles aceitarem perfeitamente bem a existência dos bruxos, fato que ignoravam completamente até algumas semanas antes. Sequer soltaram uma só exclamação quando Thomas chegou pela lareira coberto de cinzas do cabelo até os sapatos. Eles também não se espantaram com o fato do genro ter dois pais, nem perguntaram nada sobre o nascimento dos filhos ou algo assim, deixando Draco e Ron livres de dar respostas um bocado complicadas.

Victor parecia idiotamente feliz. Julianne estava muito educada, tentando o tempo todo ter uma conversa com Jane, mas ela aparentemente era tímida demais para responder além de monossílabos. Thomas e sua esposa tentavam passar despercebidos. Os gêmeos estavam com medo demais de fazer alguma coisa muito errada e ficaram calados a maior parte do tempo. Ron estava ansioso para fazer as coisas darem certo, mas estava conseguindo disfarçar esse nervosismo. Draco estava silencioso e só respondia quando falavam com ele. O resultado foi que em poucos momentos o almoço ficou com um clima constrangedor sem ninguém falando. Em suma, foi um sucesso.

Jane e seus pais só foram embora pouco antes das quatro horas da tarde. Ron achou que tudo poderia ter ido bem pior, se Draco tivesse deixado transparecer a antipatia que sentia contra a família da noiva. Na verdade, o fato dele ter dado a permissão para que Victor se casasse não significava muita coisa – ele sabia que o filho se casaria com ela ou sem ela. Quando deu a permissão, ele estava mostrando que não tinha coragem para romper relações com o filho, uma ação que provavelmente não teria volta. Fazendo aquilo, ele manteve a família unida, mesmo que o casamento o deixasse contrariado.

E apenas isso mostrava o quanto ele havia mudado durante os anos.

"Draco?"

Com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro e os dedos brincando distraidamente no seu peito, Draco não respondeu.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que o que você fez foi ótimo."

"O quê?"

"Aceitar o casamento de Victor. E tratar bem os pais da Jane. E..."

"Eu só fiz" – disse Draco, cansado – "o que eu tinha que fazer."

Ron ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, lembrando da expressão de Draco enquanto a mãe de Jane tentava puxar assunto com ele.

"Não" – disse Ron, beijando a testa dele – "você foi ótimo. E eu amo você."

Draco não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

* * *

**(1) **Palavra que vem de "chuisle mo chroidhe", expressão irlandesa que significa "batida do meu coração". Romântico, não :)


	3. Parte III

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Parte I.

**40 Anos**

**Parte III – Julianne**

Houve alguns pequenos sinais que deixaram claro para Draco que havia acontecido de novo, e ele não demorou muito para perceber – afinal, já era a terceira vez.

O primeiro sinal foi o enjôo. Um dia, ele simplesmente não conseguia levantar, tamanho o mal-estar. E, quando levantou, foi correndo para o banheiro e vomitou pelos vinte minutos seguintes.

Quando Ron acordava na hora certa, ele costumava fazer uma mistura gordurosa e estranha de ovos, tomate, presunto, alho, pimenta e manteiga, que Thomas e Victor adoravam e que Draco jamais, em hipótese alguma, assumiria que gostava. O fato é que ele não podia nem mais pensar naquilo sem sentir ânsia de vômito imediata. Sentir o cheiro, nem pensar. Esse foi o segundo sinal.

E o terceiro sinal veio pouco tempo depois, quando ele começou a engordar.

Ele não precisava ir à medibruxo nenhum para saber o que estava acontecendo, como havia sido com Thomas e Victor. Ele estava certo que havia mais uma pequena criatura ruiva a caminho.

O que o deixava de péssimo humor.

Thomas havia sido um acidente que por algum tempo ele quisera esquecer. Victor, por outro lado, havia sido uma criança desejada. Agora, Draco não sabia que pensar sobre o novo bebê. Ele sabia que simplesmente não controlava esse tipo de coisa. Teria (ou deixaria de ter) quantos filhos a sorte enviasse.

Mas o problema é que ele não queria mais nenhum, obrigado.

De um bebê adorável, Thomas se transformara numa criança fria, ciumenta e desdenhosa. Victor fora um pequeno menino sonolento; agora era agitado e implicante. Ele e Ron já tinham trabalho o suficiente com dois meninos. A idéia de um terceiro aumentando o caos já o deixava exausto.

Mas, infelizmente, lembrou-se, quase rangendo os dentes de raiva, _ele não controlava aquilo._

Sentiu de repente uma forte ira assassina contra Ron e pensou por alguns segundos se seria difícil sufocá-lo com o travesseiro.

Depois de um tempo, desistiu desses pensamentos homicidas e foi tentar acordá-lo.

* * *

Quando soube que ia ter outro filho, Ron quase desmaiou. Depois que se recuperou, praticamente teve um surto por alguns minutos, deixando Draco um pouco irritado. Depois, ousou pegá-lo no colo pela primeira vez desde o início do casamento deles e entrou no quarto de Thomas e Victor para avisá-los que eles iriam sair.

Um mês depois, ele soube que era uma menina. Ficou estático no começo, só para depois cobrir um apreensivo Draco de beijos e arrastá-lo para a cama. Draco havia tomado o cuidado de só dar essa notícia para ele bem tarde, quando ele estivesse cansado e querendo dormir, para evitar outro surto, mas não funcionou. No dia seguinte de manhã cedo, Ron estava num detestável bom humor. Até fez café.

Poucas semanas depois, eles estavam se mudando. A antiga casa só tinha dois quartos, e a menina teria que dormir num quarto só dela. Mesmo com todo o trabalho e a bagunça, Ron estava cantarolando alegremente enquanto carregava as coisas e mandava Draco se sentar todas as vezes que o via se mexer.

E era por essas e outras que Draco estava ficando muito irritado. Ele não tinha nada contra que Ron expressasse sua felicidade, só que estava sendo _muita_ felicidade para o gosto dele. De certa forma, ele até entendia que Ron estava praticamente saltitando pelos cantos porque queria há muito tempo uma menina, mas aquilo por outro lado o revoltava. Enquanto Ron sorria de orelha a orelha, Draco tinha dores nas costas, enjôos, azia e foi forçado a ficar em casa desde o quinto mês, quando tropeçara com um carrinho de Victor na escada e rolara sete degraus até o chão, tornando o seu estado mais delicado.

Às vezes Draco realmente tinha vontade de matar a ele e ao seu bom humor.

Seu aborrecimento chegou ao auge num final de semana, quando Ron começou a cantar uma canção irritante de Natal enquanto arrumava a casa. Por algum motivo, aquilo o ofendeu até o último dos seus neurônios, e eles começaram a discutir, ou melhor dizendo, Draco começou a berrar com Ron. Eles brigaram durante quase toda a manhã e provavelmente teriam discutido até o final da tarde se, no meio de um berro com palavras particularmente pesadas, Draco não tivesse começado a sentir dor. Muita dor.

Certamente, Ron nunca havia sido tão xingado antes como foi durante o nascimento de Julianne.

* * *

"Sua vez."

Julianne olhou para Victor. Ele olhava para ela claramente desdenhoso depois de comer a rainha dela duas rodadas antes e dar um xeque na anterior. Ela suspirou e pensou como o irmão às vezes era um imbecil. Ajeitou os cabelos cor de cobre no seu rabo de cavalo e esticou as pernas, olhando para Ryan adormecido no sofá sem realmente o estar vendo.

Apesar de às vezes parecer retardado, Victor era o irmão que ela mais gostava. Thomas a aborrecia com aquela frieza e seus irmãozinhos gêmeos eram, bem, muito pequenos. E Victor a defendia, mesmo que às vezes fosse super-protetor demais, como seus pais.

Mas, como dizia sua tia Ginny, ela tinha que ser paciente. Afinal, era a única garota da família, e tudo indicava que continuaria sendo.

Olhou de novo para Victor e seu sorriso insolente, e decidiu fazer logo a jogada. Moveu um bispo estrategicamente localizado perto do rei de Victor há muitas jogadas. Perseguindo sua rainha, ele não o percebera.

"Xeque-mate, irmãozinho."

Victor ficou em estado de choque olhando para o tabuleiro por algum tempo, não acreditando que perdera novamente para a irmã de dez anos.

"Você" – disse, sussurrando – "é o demônio, garota."

"Não" – respondeu ela, enquanto levantava e ia para a cozinha – "é você que joga muito mal, mesmo."

* * *

Julianne se desequilibrou na neve e quase deixou as pequenas compras caírem. Xingando o inverno em voz baixa, ajeitou o gorro e continuou andando.

Quando sentiu um beijo gelado na nuca, seu berro de susto pôde ser ouvido por uns duzentos metros ao redor.

"Merda, Simon!"

Simon sorriu e puxou-a para outro beijo.

"Oi, meu amor, também senti saudades."

"Como você sabe onde eu moro?" – perguntou ela, assim que conseguiu recuperar o ar.

Simon deu um dos sorrisos espertos dele. Julianne os odiava.

"O importante é que eu estou aqui!"

"Escuta, Simon" – advertiu-o Julianne, séria – "acho melhor você ir embora."

"Por quê?" – perguntou ele, fazendo sua melhor cara de inconsolável.

Julianne virou-se e continuou a caminhar para casa.

"Por quê?" – perguntou Simon de novo, correndo atrás dela.

"Porque" – começou Julianne – "na minha casa tem seis homens que enfeitiçam qualquer cara que olha para mim com malícia."

"Mas eu sou puro!"

Julianne não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada.

"Pelo menos não olho você com malícia na frente de ninguém" – defendeu-se Simon.

"Sério, Simon. Meus pais são muito ciumentos. Um é auror e outro era..."

Parou e ponderou corretamente que se falasse a expressão "Comensal da Morte", Simon jamais se aproximaria de novo dela.

"Era..."

"Conhece maldições horríveis" – remendou Julianne – "Você nem imagina."

"Eu não tenho medo" – disse Simon bravamente, inflando o peito – "Minhas intenções com você são legítimas. Noivado, casamento e você imaculada na lua-de-mel."

"Meus pais nunca vão acreditar nesse papo."

"Mas é verdade!" – afirmou Simon, para logo depois acrescentar: - "Mas podemos debater melhor a idéia de você imaculada na lua-de-mel. O conceito é discutível, você sabe."

Puxou Julianne para outro beijo. Já estavam perto da casa. Puxou-a para junto de si e acariciou seus cabelos longos e onduladas. Encantada, Julianne se distraiu e deixou as compras caírem no chão.

"Droga" – chiou, enquanto arrumava as pequenas embalagens. Depois que levantou, olhou para as janelas do segundo andar, nervosa. Depois de alguns instantes, viu o vulto de um garoto.

"Simon, vai embora. Todos os meus irmãos estão aí e aposto que vão querer o sangue de quem beijou a irmãzinha deles."

"O quê?"

"Um dos meus irmãos gêmeos, Jonathan ou Ryan, não sei, nos viu. Aposto como vai contar para todo mundo. Vai logo embora."

"Mas..."

"Simon, _você não conhece a minha família_. Confia em mim. Vai embora."

Simon suspirou, contrafeito, e deu um beijo de despedida.

"Se eles falarem alguma coisa, defenda sua liberdade! Você já tem quase dezessete anos."

"Eu ainda vou fazer dezesseis, Simon."

"Que seja" – murmurou ele e beijou-a uma última vez antes de ir.

* * *

Enquanto saia aos tropeços do prédio, Julianne pensava o quanto odiava o maldito Simon. Ele havia jogado tudo fora. Tudo.

Demorou anos até que ele tivesse alguma confiança de seus pais e de seus irmãos. Julianne, como única menina da família, foi protegida até o fim por Draco e por Ron, que não escondiam a opinião de que achavam que nenhum homem do mundo chegava perto de ser digno para a filha deles. Foi necessário muita insistência e choramingos por parte de Julianne para que Simon chegasse em algo perto à aceitação, e, depois disso, mais esforço para que eles agüentassem a idéia de um noivado.

Porém, um casamento estava fora de cogitação. Entregar a filhinha virgem (imaginavam eles) para dividir a cama com um rapaz que não era digno para ela era muito mais do que seus pais podiam suportar.

E, naquela noite, depois de pegar seu namorado de quase seis anos com outra na cama, ela estava considerando seriamente agradecê-los por aquilo.

Colérica de raiva e de dor, ela andava rápido pela rua, quase esperando ouvir os gritos desesperados de Simon atrás dela, mas eles nunca vieram. Parou na esquina e engoliu um grito de completa decepção e ódio antes de atravessar sem olhar.

* * *

O homem apertou fortemente o volante do carro, em estado de choque, e, pela primeira vez na vida, rezou com fé, pedindo para aquele vulto que ele acabara de atropelar quando virara a esquina fosse só um cachorro de rua.

Saiu do carro e andou lentamente até a frente do veículo. Não havia sido um cachorro. Alguns metros adiante, uma garota estava jogada de costas, com a cabeça sangrando em profusão depois de ter batido na calçada. Seu corpo estava completamente imóvel, seu peito não fazia o menor movimento. Ela não estava respirando.

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Teria que pegar o celular e ligar imediatamente para o resgate para tentar salvar a vida da moça. Tentar, porque os sinais que ela estava morta eram evidentes para a sua mente apavorada. Ele começou a ser assombrado por imagens de um julgamento e uma prisão de muitos e muitos anos por homicídio. A idéia o fez afastar-se do corpo. Ele olhou para os lados para ver se alguém havia visto. Ninguém. Todas as janelas dos prédios estavam apagadas e nem uma só alma viva transitava por ali.

Respirando nervosamente, ele voltou aos tropeços para dentro do carro, bateu a porta e arrancou, com os primeiros pingos de uma chuva forte batendo na janela.

O corpo de Julianne continuou imóvel, e o sangue que escorria de sua cabeça era lavado pela chuva.

* * *

A expressão "coma irreversível" é cruel. A pessoa ainda não está morta, mas jamais voltará à vida. É um sono eterno e frio, tendo apenas como companhia eventual o barulho dos aparelhos que mantém aquele corpo fraco no mínimo estágio de sobrevivência.

No início, a idéia de que sua filha estava praticamente morta era muito dolorosa para ser aceita, então Draco e Ron não a aceitaram. Não pensavam naquilo. Ron reuniu a dor e a transformou em fúria contra quem fizera aquilo. Demorou algumas semanas para chegar ao responsável, mas, quando chegou, acusou-o de todos os crimes que podia e tentou mais alguns. Draco, por sua vez, ficava junto da filha, tentando convencer-se de que aquele era apenas um estado temporário, e não que Julianne estava com lesões graves no cérebro e que tinha uma possibilidade extremamente alta de nunca mais acordar.

Esse estado de auto-negação, tão comum nos seres humanos que estão para sofrer uma perda enorme, durou algumas semanas. Começou a ruir no dia da conversa com alguns frios medibruxos que falavam de "uma morte mais digna e mais humana".

É claro que eles não aceitaram. Ninguém aceitaria. Para a família toda, aquilo era algo absurdo: como é que podia Julianne estar perfeitamente bem num dia e em coma irreversível em outro? Era algo irracional. Não podia estar certo.

Os meses passavam e dezembro se aproximava sem qualquer melhora de Julianne. Depois de cinco meses de coma, os medibruxos os pressionavam delicadamente para obter a autorização para suspender o tratamento, adiantando de uma vez uma morte que acontecia aos poucos todos os dias. Como Julianne era solteira, as pessoas a darem a autorização eram os pais, ainda extremamente relutante. Vendo a situação, Thomas e Ryan, que começavam a ceder à dura realidade, reuniram os pais e os outros irmãos para ter a conversa mais séria da história daquela família. Foi no primeiro dia de dezembro.

Ron continuava completamente revoltado com a situação e deixou bem claro que se recusava a assinar algo que significava a morte da filha. Draco ficou calado no meio das discussões calorosas entre Ron e Thomas e, mais tarde, entre Victor e Thomas. Havia novamente um choque entre sua parte racional e sua parte emocional. A emocional era, como Ron, completamente contra aquilo, mas a racional começava a aceitar lentamente a idéia de assinar o papel. Esse pensamento ficou por alguns dias ganhando maturidade na sua mente antes dele ter coragem para contá-lo a Ron. Draco disse aquilo de forma cuidadosa, temendo uma explosão de raiva, mas Ron não fez nada. O sofrimento e o luto antecipado o estavam envelhecendo rapidamente à olhos vistos, tornando-o cansado demais para discutir qualquer coisa. Mas, naquela altura, a idéia de dar a autorização também já ganhava forças em sua mente.

Foi necessário pouco mais de uma semana para que Ron, já anestesiado pela dor, concordasse em dar a autorização. Aquela noite final foi terrível para ambos, que sonharam com Julianne e, quando acordavam, tinham a lembrança impiedosa de que estariam autorizando sua morte no dia seguinte. Foram horas agonizantes.

Pela manhã, foram acordados por um histérico Jonathan, que invadira o quarto deles e informou, aos berros, que acontecera um milagre: Julianne acordara pouco antes do sol nascer e pedira um copo d'água à uma medibruxa, que desmaiara instantaneamente tamanho o susto.

* * *

"Eu já falei que não estou com problemas de memória, Ryan" – disse Julianne pacientemente antes de recomeçar a recitar: - "Meu nome é Julianne Marie e meus pais se chamam Draco e Ron. Tenho quatro irmãos, que se chamam Thomas Alexander, Victor Augustus, Jonathan..."

"Julianne, por favor" – pediu Jonathan, temeroso.

Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão nitidamente maléfica antes de continuar.

"... Jonathan _Franklin _e Ryan Spencer."

"Isso não tem nenhuma graça." - disse Jonathan, aborrecido – "E eu ainda quero saber o que nossos pais estavam pensando quando me batizaram com esse nome."

"Talvez em Benjamim Franklin **(1)**" – sugeriu Ryan.

Jonathan lançou ao irmão gêmeo um olhar atravessado e pegou uma revista de cima da mesa.

"Não sei porque você reclama de Franklin" – comentou Victor calmamente – "Poderia ser muito pior. Você poderia ter um segundo nome em latim, por exemplo."

Ryan sorriu e sentiu-se muito satisfeito com Spencer.

"O seu aniversário é amanhã, Julianne" – disse Thomas repentinamente, que acompanhara a discussão sobre nomes em completo silêncio – "Como se sente tendo que passá-lo no hospital?"

"Muitíssimo feliz" – respondeu Julianne, com um tom artificialmente deprimido.

"Veja o lado positivo, você pelo menos vai poder comemorar o seu aniversário" – lembrou Victor, não tentando evitar que aquilo parecesse uma acusação velada aos seus irmãos.

Thomas encarou-o com um olhar peculiarmente frio, mas com a expressão um pouco tensa. Ryan não deu sinais de ter percebido. Eles ainda não haviam falado com a irmã que haviam considerado interromper seu tratamento.

"Ela vai passar o aniversário em casa" – ecoou uma voz vinda da porta.

Todos, sem exceção, sobressaltaram-se. Jonathan olhou para seus pais na porta e pensou se eles haviam chegado a ouvir o comentário negativo sobre seu nome.

"Os medibruxos a liberaram?" – perguntou Victor, levantando-se apressadamente.

"Não hoje, mas amanhã ela já pode ir" – explicou Ron, feliz, enquanto Draco praticamente esquadrinhava o quarto com os olhos, quase como se desconfiasse que estava havendo uma reunião de conspiradores ali.

Julianne, que se sentara na cama, esperançosa, quando ouvira o comentário do pai, deixou-se cair desanimada na cama.

"Droga" – disse, simplesmente.

* * *

"Eu estou falando" – repetiu Edward pela quinta vez em meia hora – "você tem potencial."

Sentada no balcão, Julianne pensou se a forma mais simples de livrar-se daquela conversa não seria só concordar.

"Não, eu não tenho. Pára com isso."

"Claro que tem!" – exclamou ele, agitado, mexendo nos cabelos – "Você nasceu para brilhar, Julianne. Está escrito na sua testa."

"Brilhar como modelo? Nem pensar."

Edward levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para outro, girando sua varinha entre os dedos, o que sempre fazia quando estava prestes a defender animadamente alguma tese.

"Por que não?"

Julianne suspirou internamente enquanto pensava nos motivos.

"Porque meu nariz é reto e grande demais, porque meus cabelos parecem arame, porque eu tenho testa demais, porque eu tenho orelhas de abano, porque..."

"Isso tudo só faz você mais charmosa" – afirmou Edward.

Julianne riu, desdenhosa, lembrando-se de Simon com uma pontada de dor.

"Eu não sou charmosa, e você está doido."

"Olha, porque nós não vamos falar com a editora da revista de moda bruxa e ela não fala o que acha?"

"E como a editora da revista de moda bruxa vai nos receber, gênio?"

"Porque ela é minha tia" – disse ele, sorrindo – "Edward Stevens, Annabel Stevens."

Pega de surpresa, Julianne ficou sem resposta.

"Então, que tal?"

"Eu vou passar vergonha na frente da sua tia se for."

"Não vai" – insistiu Edward teimosamente, e em seguida teve a idéia decisiva – "Se você for lá, eu prometo que nunca mais insisto nesse assunto."

"Promete?" – perguntou Julianne, desconfiada.

"Prometo" – disse Edward, colocando a mão do peito e rindo.

Desde que ela começara a trabalhar ali, Edward era muito gentil e ajudava-a em tudo. Um perfeito cavaleiro. Por algum motivo, parecia achar que ela era muito bonita. De repente, a idéia que ele poderia estar flertando com ela apareceu. No início, ela pensou que era completamente absurdo. Edward se interessava por _moda_.

"Então" – disse ele – "podemos ir no sábado? Eu posso te pegar em casa, se você quiser."

Ele sorria. Por algum motivo, aquilo a fez lembrar de Simon. Afastou a lembrança da cabeça.

"Pode ser?" – insistiu ele, ansioso.

De repente, a idéia do flerte não parecia mais tão absurda assim.

"Para mim, tudo bem" – concordou ela.

* * *

"Eu não vi nenhum fotógrafo quando entrei" – disse David, ajeitando cuidadosamente as vestes.

"Claro que não" – respondeu Thomas bruscamente – "Não há motivo para eles virem."

"Como não? Sua irmã apareceu na capa da principal revista de moda bruxa da Europa. Eles deviam estar em peso aqui."

"Ela só apareceu em _uma_ capa."

"É, e foi um completo sucesso de vendas. Devo confessar que até eu fiquei balançado."

"Você fala como se a minha irmã tivesse aparecido sem roupa!"

"Não apareceu, mas que os vestidos caiam muito bem nela, caiam."

Thomas estava começando a achar que David viera da Irlanda não para assistir o casamento de sua irmã, mas sim para encher a paciência dele. Felizmente, seus pais entraram naquele momento, fazendo David se calar.

"Onde Julianne está?" – perguntou Draco, nervoso com a perspectiva futura e imediata do casamento.

"Se arrumando com a tia do noivo. Ela expulsou Ryan e Victor de lá, dizendo que homem nenhum pode ver noiva se arrumando. Dá azar."

Ron murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível enquanto olhava para os próprios sapatos. Aquilo tudo estava sendo rápido demais para ele: Julianne famosa, jornalistas cercando sua casa e sendo expulsos pelos gêmeos, Julianne casando. _Casando._

A idéia de entregar sua filha (não mais tão pura assim, ele já aceitara isso) para um almofadinha meio afetado o ofendeu pessoalmente no início, mas depois que ele conversara com o futuro genro, ficou menos apavorado.

Sua filha casando. Não tinha muito tempo e ela ainda era um bebê.

"Ron, em que mundo você está?" – perguntou Draco, estalando os dedos na frente dele – "Está na hora. No que diabos você estava pensando?"

"Hum, eu estava, você sabe..."

"Não, não sei."

"Lembrando dela. Ela ontem usava vestidinhos e lacinhos, entende? E vai casar hoje."

Draco não falou nada. Olhava para ele com um brilho de nostalgia nos olhos.

"Você pensa nisso também?"

"Tento não pensar" – respondeu Draco, pegando no braço dele e começando a andar – "Isso me lembra de uma coisa terrível."

"O quê?"

"Que eu estou ficando velho." – disse Draco seriamente.

* * *

**(1) **Jornalista, cientista, diplomata e inventor americano (17/1/1706 – 17/4/1790). Um dos líderes na independência dos Estados Unidos, ele também ficou famoso pelas suas experiências com eletricidade.


	4. Parte IV

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Parte I.

**40 Anos**

**Parte IV – Jonathan**

Thomas sempre teve uma noção mais ou menos formada que seus pais não eram pessoas muito normais. Ron era uma pessoa às vezes extraordinariamente obtusa e confusa. Draco, por sua vez, tinha uma veia nitidamente sádica e ditadora. Eram duas pessoas que não combinavam em quase nada, mas que mesmo assim mantinham um casamento há quinze anos. Claro que muitas vezes eles discutiam, às vezes bem feio, mas quase sempre tudo acabava bem.

Quase sempre.

Thomas bem que tentou defender o pai naquela briga em plena madrugada, mas Draco Malfoy era alguém desequilibrado quando estava no meio de alguma gestação. Se fosse de gêmeos, como no caso, era pior ainda. Ele não quis ouvir Thomas e Ron muito menos, e acabou se trancando no quarto pelo resto da madrugada, deixando o esposo dormindo no sofá.

Demorou cerca de uma semana e várias discussões para que eles conseguissem que Draco ficasse parado e contassem que, afinal, tudo havia sido culpa do David.

Era o aniversário de Harry, e todos os antigos membros da Ordem compareceram em peso à sua casa, juntamente com toda sua descendência. Thomas tentara passar despercebido por toda a festa escondido num dos quartos da casa, mas nem sempre isso dava certo. Em algumas ocasiões, ele teve que agüentar bravamente seus priminhos hiperativos de três anos correndo atrás dele, seus tios sacanas perguntarem se ele já arranjara alguma garota, sua avó abraçando-o até quase sufocá-lo, entre outros. Ele sabia que o normal era gostar de ocasiões sociais, mas o problema é que ele simplesmente odiava. Com o tempo, acabara aceitando esse seu lado anti-social.

Quando a madrugada já avançava, seus pais resolveram ir embora para o seu grande alívio. Aparentemente, o fato de Julianne ter dormido em cima da mesa da cozinha havia ajudado na decisão. Quando eles chegaram em casa, Julianne e Victor foram devidamente empurrados para a cama e Thomas deitou-se no sofá, sentindo-se cansado, mas sem sono. Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu Draco reclamando que já não sentia mais os pés, ao mesmo tempo que Ron reclamava sobre alguma coisa que ele estava fazendo naquele momento. Abriu os olhos e viu Draco arrancando a força a capa de Ron, falando algo sobre ela estar nojenta, e Ron dizendo que ele era neurótico. No final, Draco conseguiu pegar a capa, e algo parecido com um fio de cabelo caiu quando Draco a sacudiu, e pareceu flutuar no ar por alguns instantes. Ele pegou-o ainda no meio do caminho até o chão e examinou-o. Era realmente um fio de cabelo muito preto e um bocado comprido, e parecia feminino.

Draco Malfoy sempre havia sido, desde o início do casamento, não propriamente ciumento, mas temeroso de ser traído, algo que era para ele uma humilhação sem tamanho. Encontrar um fio de cabelo longo e escuro na roupa do seu marido, sendo que os dois têm cabelos claros, poderia ter despertado a desconfiança de qualquer pessoa, até mesmo uma normal. Mas tratando-se de Draco e somando seu desequilíbrio temporário, essa desconfiança adquiria proporções drásticas.

Então, um verdadeiro inferno começou naquela casa.

Apesar das manias estranhas de Draco, Ron não apenas parecia gostar, mas realmente gostava dele. Thomas achava impossível ele cometer um ato de deslealdade tamanho como uma traição, mas aparentemente a mesma opinião não era compartilhada por seu pai, que gritou até não poder mais, e depois se trancou no quarto, deixando um Ron confuso do lado de fora. Thomas bem que tentou, mas acabou só conseguindo dizer uma semana depois que ele tinha visto como aquele fio preto havia parado na capa.

No meio da festa de aniversário, David aparecera, vindo da Irlanda onde passara as férias. Com os cabelos mais compridos e o jeito extravagante de sempre, havia literalmente se jogado em cima de pessoas que ele gostava, abraçando-as de uma forma que rivalizava com a da sua avó Molly. Entre as vítimas, estava seu pai, Harry, o próprio Thomas e Ron. Não por acaso, o fio de cabelo preto era da mesma cor e tamanho dos fios de David.

Draco demorou para aceitar a justificativa, mas no final acabou cedendo. Não pediu desculpas, claro. Pelo menos na frente de qualquer um dos filhos. Thomas tinha uma tímida e assustadora idéia de como ele pediria desculpas, mas sensatamente não entrava em detalhes naquele pensamento.

Como qualquer outro adolescente, ele também preferia não saber o que os pais faziam entre quatro paredes.

* * *

Victor demorou a se acostumar à presença dos irmãos gêmeos.

Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com bebês, ele estava. Anos antes, ele já havia perdido a condição de caçula para Julianne e não se incomodou nadinha. Na verdade, era até uma coisa divertida olhar aquele bebê pequeno e frágil dormir tranqüilamente, parecendo um anjinho. Claro que, depois que ela acordava e começava a chorar, Victor chamava os pais e ia embora. _Daquela_ parte ele não gostava nada.

Mas os gêmeos eram muito diferentes, pelo simples fato que significavam encrenca em dobro.

Para começar, Victor não podia perturbá-los tanto como fazia com Julianne, porque eles haviam nascido muito pequenos e precisavam de descanso. Todas as vezes que seus pais pegavam-nos no colo era com tanto cuidado que fazia os bebês parecerem pequenas estátuas de porcelana, que podiam cair e quebrar.

Quando eles cresceram um pouco, a bagunça aumentou. Agora eles choravam praticamente em uníssono no meio da madrugada, deixando Victor com dor de cabeça e seus pais desesperados. Aliás, durante um tempo, tudo o que acontecia com Jonathan, acontecia também com Ryan. Uma das lembranças mais vívidas de Victor daquele tempo era uma ocasião na qual os dois pegaram uma gripe muito forte juntos, que inclusive ameaçou se transformar numa pneumonia, quase fazendo seus pais terem um ataque de nervos.

Depois, eles aprenderam a andar, e Victor nunca viu tantas coisas quebrando na casa. Nessa altura do campeonato, ele já estava acostumado às bagunças e aos choros dos gêmeos, e já começara a perceber que eles eram diferentes entre si. Ryan, o mais novo, era calado e preferia ficar concentrado em uma única coisa, enquanto Jonathan era agitado e desatento, tanto que batia de frente em portas e paredes com uma freqüência incrível.

Seus pais, principalmente Draco, ficavam preocupados com esse comportamento de Jonathan. Thomas sempre dizia que algum dia ele acabaria se machucando feio. Victor não concordava com nenhum deles. Achava que ele melhoraria quando crescesse. Afinal, era só um bebê. Achava sempre que Thomas era uma verdadeira nuvem negra de pensamentos ruins quando falava que Jonathan acabaria se machucando.

Mas, depois do afogamento alguns anos depois, ele foi forçado a mudar de opinião.

* * *

Não fique perto da água, seu pai havia dito. Jonathan não havia entendido. Como um lago tão bonito podia ter algum perigo?

Estava frio e ameaçava nevar naquele dia de dezembro. Seus pais foram pegos de surpresa com uma coruja de Hogwarts, que os informou de mais uma das encrencas de Victor. Acabaram tendo que ir para lá correndo, levando os gêmeos junto.

Assim que chegara no castelo, Jonathan ficara encantado com o lago e quisera ir lá. Seus pais no início proibiram ("É perigoso"), mas depois de muita insistência e ameaças de choro, cederam, mas feito Jonathan prometer por tudo que era mais sagrado que não se aproximaria do lago. Jonathan prometeu, feliz, e saiu correndo. Ryan não quis ir com ele.

O lago não estava congelado, o que parecia incrível devido ao frio que fazia. No início, Jonathan ficou longe, mas depois começou a se aproximar, convencido de que não era tão perigoso assim. Quando viu, já estava na margem.

O lago não estava congelado, e não havia agitação alguma na água, fazendo com que aquilo parecesse um espelho do céu escuro e sem sol. Meio relutante a princípio, tirou uma das luvas e colocou rapidamente a mão na água. Estava tão gelada que parecera por um segundo que estava queimando.

Depois disso, ele não soube exatamente o que aconteceu. Não soube se fora o repentino vento frio e forte que havia soprado, ou se ele estava perto demais do lago para se equilibrar direito, ou se simplesmente havia se desequilibrado sozinho. O fato foi que ele caiu.

Aquela água gelada demorou poucos segundos até encharcar suas roupas e atingir sua pele, causando uma queimação terrível e, logo depois, a fraqueza. Ele tentou segurar a margem, mas seus braços estavam pesados demais. Ele afundou pela primeira vez e, debatendo-se furiosamente, conseguiu subir de novo, mas não se manteria por muito tempo. Estava ficando cansado demais.

Foi naqueles segundos finais, debatendo-se e engolindo água, que ele percebeu porque os pais não queriam que ele se aproximasse do lago.

Ao contrário do irmão, ele nunca aprendera a nadar direito.

Suas pernas não conseguiam mais chutar a água, já estavam ficando paralisadas pelo peso. Ele afundou pela segunda vez e não conseguiu voltar. Desesperado e sem conseguir respirar mais, ele olhou para cima, esperando ver alguma luz.

Não havia nenhuma.

* * *

Para Ryan, era divertido ver o irmão levar um esporro. Muito divertido.

"O que mais me revolta" – dizia Draco, a voz irritada crescendo perigosamente de intensidade – "é que nem encobrir as provas você sabe fazer decentemente."

"Eu tentei, mas nunca fui bom em feitiços de memória" – desculpou-se Victor.

Draco bufou e olhou irritado para um silencioso Ron, quase como se dissesse que aquele gene de incompetência era pura e unicamente dele.

Ryan andava um pouco mais atrás, divertindo-se com a situação. De repente, ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de onde estava Jonathan. No corredor onde eles estavam tinha uma vista perfeita para o lago, mas ele não via o irmão de jeito nenhum.

A sensação de esgotamento e sufocamento o atingiu sem aviso nenhum. Foi apenas durante alguns segundos, mas suficiente para seus joelhos perderem a força e ele cair no chão, arfando.

O barulho chamou a atenção de seus pais e de Victor, que se viraram e foram rapidamente até ele.

"Ryan" – chamou Ron, segurando-o pelos ombros – "O que aconteceu?"

Ryan não falou nada, tremendo, com as mãos no pescoço, ainda sem conseguir respirar direito.

"O quê..."

"O Jonathan está se afogando" – disse ele, com a voz falhando, antes de se conter.

Um silêncio sepulcral seguiu-se. Ryan continuava com as mãos no pescoço e respirava com dificuldade.

"Ryan, o que você está dizendo?"

"O Jonathan está se afogando, ele... eu senti que ele estava sufocando no lago. Ele não está conseguindo subir, papai!"

Ele não tinha a menor idéia como sabia disso, apenas apareceu no cérebro dele.

Ron olhou em volta, nervoso, mas Draco e Victor já tinham ido para a beira do lago. Ron levantou Ryan do chão, e, segurando sua mão, saiu correndo atrás deles.

O lago estava completamente vazio, sem sinal de vida. Draco olhava para todos os lados, agitado e temeroso.

"Eu disse para ele não se aproximar do lago" – repetia, com a voz transparecendo o nervosismo.

* * *

Victor chamava o irmão aos berros ao mesmo tempo em que olhava pela beira do lago, quase esperando encontrá-lo sentado ali. Foi quando viu algo negro no chão. Andou alguns metros e abaixou-se para ver o que era. Quando fez a ligação, um estremecimento de medo o percorreu da cabeça aos pés.

"Victor" – chamou Ron, que havia acabado de se aproximar deles, ainda carregando Ryan com uma das mãos – "porque você está abaixado?"

Victor levantou-se. Draco não demorou nada para chegar até eles, apertando as mãos, angustiado.

"O que foi?"

Victor levantou lentamente o que tinha achado. Era a luva de Jonathan.

Antes que o choque atingisse os pais, ele já tinha tirado a parte de cima das vestes e mergulhado no lago.

"Não faça isso!" – gritou Ron tardiamente, assim que o corpo de Victor bateu na água gelada.

Ryan apenas observava tudo de olhos arregalados, ainda pensando naquela sensação de sufocamento. Draco apertava as mãos e arfava como se estivesse tendo um ataque de asma.

Depois de alguns segundos, Victor surgiu novamente na superfície, junto com um pálido e inconsciente Jonathan. Draco puxou Jonathan para a margem, não sem esforço, já que o garoto era agora um peso morto. Ron ajudou Victor a sair da água e o cobriu com as vestes secas, o que não fez os dentes dele pararem de bater. Depois, olhou para Jonathan.

Draco o estava sacudindo, desesperado, tentando obter alguma reação dele. Ron o empurrou e, levantando parte do corpo do filho com os braços, tentou ver se Jonathan estava respirando.

Não estava.

* * *

Pouco depois de abrir os olhos, Jonathan arfou de uma forma que parecia que ele ia vomitar. Mas não havia nada, apenas um gosto azedo na garganta.

"Jonathan!" – exclamou Draco, aliviado, puxando o filho para os seus braços – "Graças a Deus."

Na cama ao lado, Victor franziu a testa. A última vez que ele lembrava de ouvir o pai dizer a palavra Deus havia sido... na verdade, tinha tanto tempo que ele não lembrava precisamente quando.

"Eu disse" – começou Draco, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos de Jonathan – "para você não..."

"Draco, por favor." – pediu Ron, saindo do lado de Victor e indo para junto de Jonathan.

Victor arregalou os olhos quando viu que Draco realmente parou de falar, contentando-se somente em continuar mexendo nos cabelos do filho. Ele já mandara Ron calar a boca outras vezes, mas, quando o contrário acontecia, ele não dava ouvidos e continuava falando. Aquela era a primeira vez (e dessa Victor tinha certeza) que ele realmente se calava.

Mas também nunca um filho deles havia quase morrido.

Ryan aproximara-se da cama onde ele estava e sentou-se na ponta, mas olhava para o irmão pálido e debilitado. A idéia que ele havia realmente_ sentido _Jonathan se afogando o perturbava por alguma razão, mas não era tão absurda assim. Eles haviam estado juntos desde o início de suas vidas, literalmente. Não era nada absurdo que tivessem uma ligação muito mais forte do que ele e Thomas.

Mas forte o suficiente para sentir um afogamento?

Os olhos de Ryan estavam fixos em Jonathan, quase como se esperasse curá-lo somente com o olhar. Victor se encolheu, puxando o cobertor no qual havia se enrolado, e lembrou que não era a primeira vez que aquela ligação se mostrava – quando eles haviam ficado doentes juntos (e se curado juntos) quando bebês, os choros em uníssono, o modo que eles sempre sabiam onde o outro estava, e, principalmente, como eles pareciam saber o que se passava na mente do outro sem que fosse necessária uma palavra. Nenhum dos dois falara sobre aquilo, mas era algo que dava para se sentir, às vezes.

E agora, Ryan _sentira_ quando Jonathan se afogara. Simples daquela forma estranha que era. Victor sentiu um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com frio.

Apesar de ser um bruxo e de já ter visto coisas que teriam feito um trouxa ficar em estado catatônico pelo choque, havia coisas que pareciam sinistras demais para que ele entendesse.

Aquela ligação era uma delas.

* * *

Jonathan lera em algum lugar que o afogamento era um choque do qual ninguém se recuperava. E achara aquilo uma idiotice.

Claro que por algum tempo ele tivera pesadelos horríveis com aquele lago e acordava com a sensação de sufocamento, sem conseguir respirar, e depois tinha que ficar junto com os pais para sentir alguma segurança. Claro que por muito tempo ele não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia, tomar banho sem água muito quente. E é claro que por muitos anos não passava uma semana sem que ele lembrasse daquele dia de dezembro.

Mas, com o tempo, as coisas acabavam passando, e ele começou a esquecer. Foi algo que evoluiu silenciosamente até ele não lembrar de nada depois de tirar a luva na beira do lago e antes de acordar na enfermaria. Pouco mais de quatro anos depois do afogamento, as lembranças pareciam ter sido suprimidas para algum lugar obscuro do cérebro, e ele esperava nunca mais lembrar daqueles minutos.

Mas então ele foi para Hogwarts, e, assim que viu o lago, tudo voltou à tona de novo.

Não era inverno e nem sequer estava frio, mas aquilo o apavorou, e ele passou uns bons segundos cogitando seriamente correr. Mas, de repente, a idéia de correr pareceu ridícula e sem razão. Ele crescera um bocado em quatro anos. O lago não apresentava mais risco nenhum.

Mesmo assim, ele estava cauteloso quando chegou à beira do lago, tendo o cuidado de ficar um pouco afastado da água. Agora, ela parecia inofensiva e calma, bem diferente da carrasca que quase o afogara.

Ali, ele lembrava de tudo. De como caíra depois de colocar a mão na água, de como se debatera e tentara sair, e de como, de certa forma, desistira de lutar e afundara, olhando para cima na esperança de ver alguma luz. E, depois, a escuridão.

Sim, ele lembrava de tudo, mas de uma forma estranha agora, como se não tivesse sido com ele. Ele parara de ter pesadelos há anos e não lembrava mais como era o sufocamento, ou então o esgotamento. Não sabia mais.

Olhou uma última vez para o lago, aquela superfície plácida, e virou-se para ir embora, esperando que aquelas lembranças não voltassem mais, mesmo que ele já tivesse apagado as sensações ruins de sua mente.

Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que não esqueceria.

* * *

Desde pequenos, Thomas e Victor travavam uma pequena guerra, que em certos momentos era apenas de sarcasmos, mas em outros podiam chegar até a combates físicos. Eles, por motivos que remontavam, entre outros, à própria existência de Victor, nunca haviam tido o que se chamava de amizade fraternal. O máximo que haviam chegado era um simples desprezo pela existência um do outro. Draco e Ron não gostavam daquilo, claro, mas, depois de mais de vinte anos, o fato que eles ficassem num mesmo ambiente sem um comentário irônico sequer era, sem dúvida, um avanço.

Mas, naquele dia, Victor estava fazendo muitos comentários irônicos para que o frio Thomas conseguisse manter sua calma.

"O Jonathan está tendo a mesma crise de noiva nervosa que o Thomas teve" – comentou ele como se fosse um fato extremamente casual.

Thomas nem se dignou a olhar para ele e virou a página da revista despreocupadamente, mas seu sangue já estava começando a ferver.

"Que crise foi essa?" – perguntou Ryan, arrumando o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"Você não se lembra?"

Ryan fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça enquanto mudava uma mecha de lugar. Victor lançou um olhar breve e maldoso para Thomas antes de explicar.

"Foi no dia do casamento dele. Ele teve uma crise de nervos e não queria sair do quarto. Só isso."

"Parecido com o Jonathan agora" – comentou Ryan – "Que coisa."

Thomas virou a página da revista com um pouco mais de força do que necessário. Aquilo foi perfeitamente observado por Julianne.

"Ah, Victor, pára com isso" – disse ela, como se ele fosse seu filho e não seu irmão mais velho – "Você sabe que o Thomas só ficou nervoso, é normal."

"Ah, claro" – murmurou Victor – "Nervoso e com _certas inseguranças_."

Thomas sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Jogou a revista em cima da mesa e virou-se para o irmão, naquele momento com seu lado Weasley dominando completamente sua personalidade.

"Se você não calar a boca agora, eu não me responsabilizo pelos seus machucados futuros."

"Ei, ei" – advertiu Julianne, ao mesmo tempo em que Victor dava um sorriso debochado – "Hoje é casamento do Jonathan, a paz é obrigatória."

Thomas respirou fundo e voltou a sua posição original, não antes de lançar um olhar hostil a Victor.

Ryan suspirou, ainda arrumando os cabelos.

"Eu gostaria de que nossos pais estivessem aqui. A presença deles traz paz temporária ao ambiente" – fez uma pausa e suspirou novamente – "Na maioria das vezes" – acrescentou.

"Onde eles estão?" – perguntou Julianne.

"Impedindo o Jonathan de se jogar pela janela" – respondeu Victor rapidamente, antes que Thomas sequer abrisse a boca.

"E a noiva?"

"Limpando o vestido. A Katharina vomitou no vestido dela" – informou Thomas.

Julianne esforçou-se bravamente para não rir da tragédia da futura cunhada, mas Victor caiu na gargalhada.

"Como?" – perguntou ela, polidamente, o que sempre acontecia quando ocorria algo engraçado e trágico.

"A Katharina estava brincando de rodar com a irmã. Quando mandaram as duas pararem e chamaram a Katharina para arrumar o cabelo, ela estava enjoada e acabou vomitando sem querer na noiva, que estava perto."

Desde o batizado de Katharina, todos sempre a chamavam de Kath, menos Thomas e Draco. Victor achava aquela formalidade muito estranha, principalmente no caso de Thomas, já que Kath era sua própria _filha_.

"Ela ficou bem?"

"Nada que um feitiço não resolvesse" – respondeu Thomas.

Ryan finalmente saiu da frente do espelho, com os cachos ruivos que batiam no ombro impecavelmente penteados. No que dizia respeito à cuidados com o cabelo, Ryan era o único filho que saíra à imagem e semelhança de Draco. Todos os outros ou cuidavam despreocupadamente dele, como Thomas e Jonathan, ou eram obrigados a cuidar contra a vontade por causa do emprego, como Julianne (cujos cabelos, aliás, estavam lisos naquele dia), ou simplesmente não cuidavam, como Victor, claro.

"Eu vou procurar o Jonathan" – anunciou ele.

Olhando o irmão sair, Thomas achou que ele parecia com alguém que conhecia, mas não lembrava quem. Mas quando Ryan virou-se dramaticamente e saiu batendo a porta, ele percebeu quem era e disse alguns impropérios em voz baixa e agradeceu que houvesse quinze anos de diferença entre ele e o caçula.

Realmente, ele não teria paciência para agüentar alguém parecido com David.


	5. Parte V

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Parte I.

**40 Anos**

**Parte V – Ryan**

"A febre está subindo" – informou Ron assim que Draco entrou no quarto dos gêmeos – "De Jonathan e de Ryan."

Draco colocou as mãos nas testas dos filhos de um ano. Realmente estavam mais quentes do que quando haviam acordado, horas antes.

"Eu acho que não é só uma gripe, Draco" – disse Ron, pegando Ryan, que estava choramingando, no colo – "A temperatura deles está subindo e eles estão chorando. É melhor levá-los no..."

"Eu sei, eu sei" – assentiu Draco, nervoso, tentando acalmar Jonathan, que chorava e berrava a plenos pulmões – "Eu não queria levá-los lá só por causa de uma gripe."

"Mas não é só uma gripe!" – exaltou-se Ron, quase gritando para que Draco o ouvisse além dos choros – "Eles estão ficando muito quentes!"

Nervoso, Draco ainda tentava acalmar Jonathan. Ryan, por sua vez, parou de choramingar e estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ron, encarando-o com seus olhos prateados.

"É melhor irmos logo, então" – concluiu ele, um pouco perturbado com a falta de brilho nos olhos do caçula.

* * *

"Eles são mesmo uns pestes." – disse Draco de repente, debruçado sobre o berço de um adormecido Jonathan enquanto checava sua temperatura.

Quem olhasse para os gêmeos naquele momento, enquanto dormiam tranqüilamente, não diria que há menos de dois dias eles estiveram à beira de pegar uma pneumonia. Draco estava aparentando irritação por precisar levar os gêmeos aos medibruxos, mas Ron sabia que ele estava só fazendo gênero – na verdade, estava feliz por ter sido apenas uma gripe e eles estarem com a saúde perfeita.

"Pára de se fazer de irritado" – disse ele com um adormecido Ryan no colo.

Draco sorriu de uma forma um pouco debochada antes de pegar Ryan do colo de Ron e colocá-lo no berço. Uma vez acomodado, o bebê agarrou inconscientemente um ursinho com uma de suas mãozinhas.

"Eu estou irritado" – afirmou Draco – "Esses pestinhas choraram até me enlouquecer anteontem e hoje estão dormindo como anjinhos. Isso é muito irritante, até mesmo para alguém como você."

Ron rolou os olhos para o teto e desistiu de discutir.

* * *

Desde o início, Ryan achava que seu irmão era superprotegido pelos pais e pelos irmãos. Mas ele nunca teve ciúmes ou qualquer coisa parecida; gostava que deixassem ele ficar no seu canto.

Mesmo quando pequeno, Jonathan era distraído e agitado, uma combinação que quase sempre provocava acidentes. Algumas vezes quase fatais, como no caso do afogamento. Durante toda a infância, principalmente depois daquele episódio do lago, o irmão era nitidamente mais cercado de cuidados do que ele. Algumas crianças não gostariam de ser aparentemente deixadas de lado, mas Ryan não ligava. Ele sabia que os cuidados eram somente medida de prevenção para que Jonathan não sofresse outro acidente possivelmente fatal. Como Ryan era mais calmo e concentrado, mesmo quando pequeno, os pais e os irmãos confiavam mais nele, deixando que se cuidasse.

Essa era a leitura que ele fazia da situação desde que era pequeno. Absolutamente correta, diga-se de passagem.

Eles dois eram muito diferentes desde o berço, mas aquilo nunca resultara em franca hostilidade, como era com Thomas e Victor. Jonathan era expansivo e odiava que os pais o cercassem tanto, enquanto Ryan freqüentemente fechava-se em copas. Nunca foram muito amigos, mas sentiam, desde pequenos, uma ligação que suplantava isso. Era algo mais profundo do que uma simples ligação fraternal. Ryan sempre soube disso e evitava pensar a respeito. Tinha quase temor do que podia descobrir.

À medida que eles cresciam, aquilo deixou de ser tão forte, mas ainda estava lá – sempre estaria. Quando foram para Hogwarts, caíram em casas diferentes, e a relação deles ficou restrita muitas vezes a breves encontros no corredor. Mas, pouco depois de fazerem quinze anos, Jonathan começou a achar que a relação fraternal deles estava distante demais, e decidiu se aproximar. Porém, a sua falta de senso prático convertia muitas vezes essa aproximação em simples espionagem de tudo o que o irmão fazia.

E isso ficou extremamente claro naquele dia no final de março.

* * *

"Ei, calma" – pediu Isabelle, pegando no braço dele – "Eu não vou matar você ou algo parecido."

Ryan bem que tentou olhar para ela, mas estava nervoso demais e baixou a cabeça bem rápido.

A única coisa que ele queria entender era _por que_ ele. Não que estivesse reclamando, Isabelle era a garota mais bonita do sétimo ano. A idéia de que só estivesse ali com ele porque perdeu uma aposta provocava uma sensação de certo mal-estar, somado com um pequeno medo de que o namorado dela levasse aquela brincadeira das amigas à sério. Ryan engoliu em seco ao lembrar que ele era o batedor do time de quadribol.

Ele tentava lembrar que ele iria, finalmente, beijar uma garota bonita. Mas a idéia estava revirando o seu estômago de tanto nervosismo.

O pensamento de que todas as amigas dela não estavam muito longe dali não era também algo reconfortante. Respirou fundo e olhou para cima.

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Isabelle estavam fixos nele, e ela estava dando um pequeno sorriso para ele, tentando fazer com que aquilo fosse o mais... _indolor_ possível, digamos assim.

"Posso?" – perguntou ela, aproximando-se dele e dando seu sorriso mais sedutor, que naquela hora pareceu um bocado artificial.

Ryan não respondeu, momentaneamente hipnotizado pelos lábios dela. Ela interpretou o silêncio como uma resposta positiva e o beijou.

Sua primeira impressão imediata quando as línguas se tocaram foi que aquilo era muito, mas muito diferente do que tinha imaginado. A segunda e mais significativa, impressão que teve demorou alguns segundos para se formar completamente na mente dele, mas o atingiu com a força de um balaço na cabeça.

Ele não estava gostando daquilo. Não estava gostando da língua dela na boca dele e vice-versa, nas mãos dela nos ombros dele e nem da proximidade dos corpos. E aquilo só podia significar duas coisas: 1- que ele era, como desconfiava há alguns anos, um ser assexuado. 2- que ele não gostava do sexo feminino, mesmo. Tendia a acreditar nessa opção.

Aquela idéia não o estava deixando revoltado ou algo assim, o que quase a confirmava. Ninguém descobre que é gay e está aceitando a idéia no segundo seguinte, mas Ryan já estava pensando sobre a idéia há um tempo razoável.

Nesse contexto, Isabelle e seu beijo estranho foram uma confirmação.

De repente, um guincho e um barulho bastante reconhecível de alguém caindo no chão. Assustada, Isabelle separou-se dele em menos de um segundo e olhou o vulto jogado no chão a alguns metros de distância com certo medo.

"George?" – chamou, achando que era o namorado.

Mas, quando o vulto levantou-se, era de alguém muito diferente de George e absolutamente idêntico à Ryan.

"Jonathan, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele tentou fazer uma cara de inocência e já ensaiava uma justificativa quando ouviu-se outro guincho. Um dos companheiros de quarto de Jonathan, Gabriel, desequilibrou-se e caiu de dentro de um mato alto, fazendo bastante barulho quando bateu no chão.

Quando ouviu o segundo guincho, Isabelle deu meia volta e saiu correndo. Ryan olhou de Jonathan para Gabriel durante alguns segundos antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Pára de me seguir, Jonathan" – disse, enfim, decidido a não se irritar com ele.

Jonathan mal havia aberto a boca para se defender quando Jonathan deu as costas e foi embora em direção ao castelo. Ajudou apressadamente Gabriel a levantar-se e saiu correndo atrás do irmão, deixando o colega de dormitório para trás.

"Ei" – chamou quando chegou perto dele, dando um cutucão no seu ombro – "eu só queria estar presente numa das ocasiões mais importantes da sua vida: a primeira vez que você pega uma garota bonita."

Ryan não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha e pensou que Jonathan parecia mesmo um bocado com Victor.

"Eu ia ficar quieto naquela moita, mas aquele idiota do Gabriel me fez cair." – parou de falar por um momento e deu outro cutucão no ombro de Ryan – "Me perdoe, irmãozinho. Você sabe que tudo o que eu desejo é nossa reaproximação." – completou, usando um tom bizarramente solene.

"E o que o Gabriel tem com essa aproximação?"

"Ele me seguiu" – justificou-se Jonathan rapidamente.

"Você sabe" – começou Ryan depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, olhando para ele e usando seu melhor tom dramático – "que eu deveria estar muito irritado com você, não sabe?"

Jonathan abriu um grande sorriso e passou o braço pelos ombros do irmão. Bem, talvez o melhor tom dramático de Ryan não fosse tão bom assim, afinal.

"Mas não está" – afirmou, encerrando o assunto – "Então, como foi com a Isabelle?"

"Não muito interessante."

Os olhos de Jonathan praticamente reviraram-se.

"Como assim _não muito interessante_? Você tinha que achar fantástico, caramba, se a primeira garota que você beijasse fosse a Isabelle Andrews! Todo mundo acharia fantástico, menos algum nerd doente viciado em livros ou então um..."

Parou quando viu que Ryan sorria tranqüilamente para ele.

"Você..." – começou, depois de uns vinte segundos – "... você é..."

"Talvez. Espero que você não tenha problemas com isso."

"Cla-claro que não" – gaguejou Jonathan, ainda sob o impacto da notícia sobre a sexualidade do irmão.

Ele realmente não poderia ter algum tipo de problema com aquilo.

* * *

Thomas sempre fizera questão de afirmar para todos que quisessem saber que ele era hétero sim, obrigado. Ron sempre achara aquilo uma forma um pouco estranha de se afirmar, principalmente com a sua percepção de que ele e David tinham uma amizade bastante próxima para ser apenas amizade. Ron até tentara falar com o filho sobre isso, mas Thomas sempre se fechara em copas em todas as tentativas.

Victor e Julianne nunca haviam dado qualquer motivo para que ele achasse que tinham alguma espécie de problema ou dúvida com a sexualidade deles – tanto que não demoraram a se casar. Jonathan odiava qualquer tipo de rótulo sobre esse assunto, e nunca dissera nada a respeito. Mas sempre trouxera somente namoradas para casa.

Em relação à aquilo, Ryan era o único real enigma da família.

Depois que saiu da adolescência, perdeu um pouco da timidez quase crônica e se tornou mais solto, mais relaxado até. Mas, enquanto seu irmão gêmeo apresentara quatro namoradas para à família antes de se casar com a irlandesa Ciara, Ryan nunca apresentara uma só namorada – ou namorado – para a família. Quase como se não considerasse aquilo importante.

O motivo de tal comportamento era um mistério para seus pais, e ele não se esforçava para esclarecer aquilo. Naquele assunto, ele, como Thomas, fechava-se em copas. Finalmente, nas vésperas do aniversário de vinte e quatro anos dos gêmeos, eles desistiram de perguntar. A vida amorosa aparentemente seria um aspecto da vida que Ryan nunca deixaria exposto para ninguém.

Aparentemente.

* * *

"Você precisa parar de ser tão dramático."

"Eu não sou dramático!" – defendeu-se Ryan, jogando um travesseiro nele – "Eu apenas defendo minhas convicções com mais força."

"Claro" – disse Gabriel, irônico, e levou outro travesseiro na cabeça.

"É verdade, idiota."

Gabriel virou-se na cama e instalou-se mais perto de Ryan, espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente.

"Eu estou achando que você está mais parecido com Jonathan a cada dia que passa e isso não me agrada nem um pouco."

Ryan achou aquele comentário engraçado para alguém que era o melhor amigo do seu irmão. Virou-se também para poder olhar melhor para Gabriel e, principalmente, para poder encarar seus olhos negros.

"Não te agrada, é?" – caçoou ele – "Pensei que você fosse _amigo _do Jonathan."

"É esse exatamente o problema: eu sou _amigo_ dele. Eu não quero ser _amante_, se é que você me entende."

Ryan demorou alguns segundos para entender a sutileza do problema.

"Ah, claro" – disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas – "Gabriel, eu sou_ irmão_ do Jonathan. Não sou ele, pode ficar tranqüilo."

"Você faz as coisas parecerem muitos simples, caro Ryan."

Quando estava começando a ficar aborrecido, Gabriel tinha a mania de tratar as pessoas de uma forma irritantemente formal. Ryan odiava isso profundamente, ainda mais se ele pensasse que dividiam a cama há quase dois anos.

"É porque elas _são _simples, caro..."

"Não, não são" – cortou Gabriel, irritado – "Quando eu vou para a cama com você, é como se estivesse indo com seu irmão... pelo menos fisicamente" – acrescentou depressa – "Com você parecido mentalmente com ele, eu não me sinto muito animado."

"Animado para quê?"

"Quer que eu soletre ou que eu escreva?" – perguntou Gabriel, irônico, quase ganhando o terceiro travesseiro na cabeça em menos de dois minutos.

"Eu entendi muito bem."

"Desculpe, não pareceu, porque você está..."

"Porque eu estou ficando obtuso que nem o Jonathan também?"

Gabriel interrompeu o pensamento da sua piadinha no meio do caminho. Maldito fosse Ryan, que sempre parecia estar um pensamento à frente dele, apesar de todas as piadinhas eventuais sobre a sua lerdeza. Inclinou-se para frente e o beijou, sentindo o cheiro doce que andava caracterizando o cabelo de Ryan nas últimas semanas.

"Às vezes você é realmente insuportável, sabia?"

Ryan não respondeu, apenas sorriu e o beijou de volta.

* * *

Então, era aquilo. Quarenta anos de casados. É claro que ele, às vezes, havia se sentido incrivelmente entediado com a vida que tinha. É claro que, às vezes, ele sentia vontade de tirar férias extremamente longas, largando Ron e todos os filhos à própria sorte. Claro que ele quisera em muitas ocasiões pedir o divórcio e simplesmente mandar Ron à merda.

Mas Draco nunca fizera nada daquilo, porque ele nunca levava o pensamento à sério por tempo o suficiente.

E, assim, quarenta anos passaram numa velocidade incrível. Seus filhos cresceram e formaram suas próprias famílias, e seus netos mais velhos cresciam tão rápido que não demoraria muito e já estariam maiores do que ele.

E ele envelheceu. Poderia ter sido pior, ele reconhecia isso. As pessoas freqüentemente lhe davam cinco, até dez anos a menos do que tinha realmente. Mas os anos de juventude já haviam acabado.

A idéia o deixava deprimido alguns anos antes, mas agora ele já havia se conformado com a idéia de que estava envelhecendo. Agora, só procurava fazer com que isso acontecesse da melhor forma possível.

Saiu do transe temporário, sobressaltado com um grito feliz de vitória. Aparentemente, havia uma guerra de bolas de neve com Ron e Victor contra Thomas e sua filha Alice. Thomas estava no chão sendo atingido por várias bolas de neve de Victor, de quem pertencia o grito vitorioso. Do outro lado, Alice estava em cima do avô, pegando neve e jogando na cara de Ron, que parecia se divertir muito com a situação, ao contrário de Thomas. Ele nunca entendera realmente a essência do ditado que dizia que o importante era competir, não vencer.

Sem dúvida, era o filho mais parecido com ele próprio.

Um pouco mais adiante, sentado num dos bancos com seu marido, Julianne observava toda a cena com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios. Eram dela as idéias que procuravam promover a união da família. A última havia sido passar o Natal nas montanhas da Áustria. Devidamente bem instalados num hotel, claro. Draco tinha que reconhecer que aquilo estava funcionando. Há muito tempo não via Thomas e Victor num clima tão cordial como naquele momento.

Ron se jogou no banco ao lado dele, arfando.

"Estou ficando velho" – anunciou – "Fui derrotado por uma menina. Humilhante."

"Descobriu isso com algumas décadas de atraso" – observou Draco ironicamente. Nunca perdia a chance que esfregar na cara de Ron que ele aparentava mais idade do que ele próprio.

Infelizmente para ele, Ron já estava acostumado demais com aquilo para se deixar abater.

"Olha" – disse ele assim que recuperou o fôlego, apontando algo próximo a uma espécie de estrutura de madeira – "Jonathan não disse que Ryan estava com um colega dele?"

Não muito longe dali, Ryan estava obviamente flertando com um garoto de cabelos loiros cacheados e roupas elegantes.

"Disse, mas eles terminaram duas semanas atrás."

Ron murmurou algo que Draco entendeu como "que pena".

"E quem é esse novo?"

"Se chama Louis e é de Tours, na França."

Ron o encarou com os olhos um pouco arregalados, visivelmente impressionado.

"Como é que você sabe dessas coisas?"

"Eu costumo querer saber por quem os meus filhos tem interesses românticos, Ron."

"Você é mesmo inacreditável."

"Eu sei" – disse Draco, tentando sorrir de forma inocente, o que só fez Ron ter um acesso de gargalhadas.

Mais adiante, Jonathan havia reaparecido, segurando Ciara pela mão. Ela andava devagar, cautelosa com a barriga de quase oito meses de gestação.

"Não podem falar que nossa família não é diversificada" – comentou Draco, franzindo a testa – "Uma nora russa, outra irlandesa, e talvez teremos um genro francês. Ah, e outra nora trouxa."

"Veja o lado positivo" – disse Ron, ignorando o último comentário – "As crianças vão aprender várias línguas."

"É, talvez."

Katharina saiu do estado quase autista que estivera nos últimos minutos e levantou correndo, repentinamente animada para uma guerra de bolas de neve entre seus primos e sua irmã.

"Draco?"

Ele virou a cabeça e encarou Ron novamente, aqueles olhos azuis que continuavam precisamente da mesma tonalidade desde o dia que haviam se conhecido.

"Nós fizemos um bom trabalho, não fizemos?" – perguntou ele, mesmo que o tom utilizado dissesse que não era necessário uma resposta; aquilo era uma afirmação confiante.

Draco olhou para todos eles: Thomas e Victor ainda tendo a briga deles na neve; Julianne observando tudo com um sorriso tranqüilo; Jonathan com a esposa imensamente grávida; Ryan com Louis não muito distante; e os netos que se divertiam imensamente jogando neve um nos outros.

"Sim" – confirmou ele, beijando-o – "Nós fizemos um bom trabalho."

E haviam feito mesmo.


End file.
